Twisted Grimm
by Kanashiiro
Summary: With the unknown appearances of Twisted Grimm, a subspecies of Grimm, the huntsmen and huntresses of Remnant now face an even greater threat than before. In this time of peace, everyone will learn that within their safe confinements that they are not out of harms way. Sora, will attend Beacon Academy to better himself. He will not be alone along the way, he'll have his friends.
1. Chapter 1, Welcome to Beacon

**A/N: Hello to all, I'm Kanashiiro if you hadn't already known. Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of my first story. Twisted Grimm. This story will go along with the RWBY storyline for some time, but there are some major changes due to the added OC character(s). A change I've added is that there will be an arc or two that revolves around team CRDL, along with the OC character(s). I feel as though even though they are merely side characters to help push character development for the the real protagonists that they should have their own story and life to tell. Despite being some of the most hated characters in RWBY, I understand that they have their reason for taking such rash actions within the series. That is what I want to exploit during the team CRDL story arc, with the OC character character being in the midst of it. **

**With that said, the story of Twisted Grimm will commence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Besides a copy of the DVD.**

**Twisted Grimm, Chapter One: Welcome to Beacon**

* * *

**_(Morning, inside an airship to Beacon Academy)_**

From inside the airship, a young man, whom stands out from the crowd of the several hunters and huntresses, sit calmly in his own individual spot. He almost seems frozen into the seat that he has taken on the floor, as if his entire essence was only to be in this very location. Not as much as a muscle has moved on him. The only sign of life he gave after for so long was simply leaning his back against the wall behind him. Much to a few of concerned faces relief, they thought something must have been seriously wrong with the hunter to suddenly just fall onto his rear and remain motionless for more than half time they all set foot on the airship.

"Is-... Is he okay?" Someone had decided to speak what the others were too nervous to say, so they held their tongue and only watched carefully for any vital signs. Whispers continued like normal, but conversations were never quite the same in this particular situation.

He, whose name has yet to be mentioned until now, is Sora Yulesc. Born and raised on the large unidentified landmass above Vale and Vacuo. About the age of eighteen, considered an adult, but still seen as a child among those much older than him. He has light blue eyes with two scars that overlap each other into awkward X shape on his left cheek, but touches no other feature. His hair appears to be unkempt and spiky, probably hasn't been touched with a comb to contain the wild mess he calls hair. In actuality, it soft to the touch and silky. His attire consists of articles of clothing that could be found in a church, with his own added flare to it to be more form fitting. His sleeveless hooded coat has two colors to it. From the midriff and up is dyed a red hue. Everything from the abdomen and under is left as cotton white, with long coattails that flows behind his legs. An efficient decision to in order to implement his fighting style effectively in combat. He wears a common pair of black pants, black and white shoes. Three notable accessories on him are his belt, headband, and gloves. Starting with the belt, it seemed to be the only thing keeping his coat from separating and exposing his chest. The center piece is completely red, a hollow sun with a cross inside linking to different sides inside the circle. The headband was simple enough, just white. Able to flow freely due to its length behind his head. Last, but not least, his gloves. Although the gloves are white for the most part, brown from each finger starts to the tip. A metal plating secured on to where his knuckles are. A dead giveaway of what his choice of weapon are.

"I dare you to poke him." At least someone placed some humor into the air, it was starting to get stuffy from the amount of awkward that fumed from everyone around. Despite the comic relief, the one dared was on the edge. Everyone's attention seemed glued onto that certain individual, wondering if the hunter in training would decline or accept.

The young hunter finally opened his eyes abruptly. He must have fallen asleep, or something. It didn't look like it. Nonetheless, he's awake now. Sora's eyes gazing upon the concerned faces from before that he was not aware from, which quickly averted themselves from his neutral stare out of embarrassment. They must have felt pretty silly, assuming that he might have just dropped dead right then and there. Over his dead body, the irony of that. He's came too far to have something as little as exhaustion put him down early. He's going to be attending Beacon Academy for crying out loud, one of the greatest hunter training schools in all of Remnant. To say that he was excited was an understatement. He was ecstatic. But it clearly did not care to show on his ever so stoic expression. The first big boy step for his career to become a hunter. It was only a matter of time for him to put on his big boy pants and just show every single living entity who's the big man around here. Except that might be going a little overboard for a freshman. He did not know a single entity attending this academy. Not unless the 'friend' he made awhile back skyrocketed through the ranks and was able to apply to Beacon early. Therefore, he could not judge how much stronger they could be compared to him. These hunters in training made it to Beacon as well, that speaks loads of what they could be capable of.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" From out of the crowd, a female's voice squealed happily. Canceling all tension, a few turning to look at the scene and snicker to what has unfolded in front of them. Although Sora remained uninterested, lost in his own thoughts than to pry into family matters.

For now, he'll just have to play his cards right. For one thing, Sora's been training all his life. Ever since he was old enough to stand up on his own two feet. Not to fight monsters known as the creatures of Grimm, but it helped him get to where he is now. Some of them may have been training to perfect their skills for a long time now, but that's nowhere near a lifetime. That's a one-up he's probably got over most of the students in his year. After what he's done, it was no wonder that he's got in without taking the test. What he didn't expect was to meet the Headmaster of Beacon Academy himself on that same day, Professor Ozpin.

"The two recent robberies was led by nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." Sora ceased his train of thought and looked up at the thin hologram projection that showed the Vale National News, but stopped listening as soon as the subject of Roman Torchwick was dropped. By the untrained eye and lack of long term companionship with Sora, his scowl would remain unseen. That man, as if the low can't get any lower. Sora wondered if Roman's mom is proud of how her son grew up to be. Famous, a role model, the most wanted man in all of Vale. Unfortunately for all the wrong reasons.

Sora subconsciously approached the mugshot of Roman Torchwick while VNN still aired it live. Getting a few quizzical looks from behind his back. Presuming that they did once catch the criminal long enough to get a good picture of him. The bandage and bruises on his face told that they had to rough him up a bit. Which is far from what he actually deserves. How he slipped out of jail is anyone's guess to this day. He just wasn't there anymore. Now he's out and about committing all the crimes in the book. Oh, how Sora wished he could swipe that stupid confident smirk off his face and beat him senseless with his own serial card that is shown in the mugshot.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." Sora snapped out of it when he was suddenly met with a pair of judging bright green eyes that look straight passed him. In unison, everyone turned their attention to the hologram replacement of VNN, a perfect projection of Glynda Goodwitch. Startling Sora out of his aggressive nature, he jumped back immediately. Coming close to thrusting his fist through the hologram, only to think for a split second that he was about to slug a highly respected Profressor of Beacon Academy. That was a close call. Sora politely stepped out of way to ensure that everyone can see Glynda Goodwitch and hear clearly what she has to say. As he too tuned in.

"Who's that?" The excited girl from before asked to no one in particular, more contempt than before with her supposed baby sister.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." On cue with the introduction. She must have anticipated this. This wouldn't be the first time students attended Beacon, as it became clear that this was most likely the work of a recycled hologram warm welcome.

"You are among the privileged who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!" It's true. Beacon Academy gets mountains of applications from hunters-in-training graduates, and only a handful out of that pile are lucky enough to impress the headmaster enough before he can even begin to place it under consideration. An honor and a privilege. No other words can describe it. Sora couldn't help but feel some type of pride in his chest. He's made it.

"Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, ever since the Fall of Cinder, the disband of the White Fang, and unknown appearance of Twisted Grimm." Of course his positivity would be short lived, ironic that it was only a friendly reminder of what everyone already knew for years. Sora hung his head low and refused to look at anything other than the floor. What Glynda Goodwitch had just said, or rather the hologram recording of her, seemed to have set him off in the wrong way. His hands curled up into fists, the metal plating on the gloves pressed up against his knuckles in the process. He tried to calm himself down, breathing in and out as slowly as possible. It helped, but with each passing second, his memories resurfaced little by little. He thought he had gotten over it, but that's what scared him most. It was something he wished not to grow nonchalant to. It was kind of bittersweet. To know he's still human was the consultation.

From what he knows about Twisted Grimm is that they are a new subspecies of the creatures of Grimm. Now if were that simple, they would be classified as ordinary Grimm. But they are far from it. These Grimm have developed two things that humans thought they were incapable of possessing, impossible for emphasis. Twisted Grimm are Grimm that show signs of intelligence and ability to utilize aura. Meaning they pose as a serious threat to anything that likes to live. Not only do their use of aura make them that much harder to take down, but their intelligence show that they can adapt quickly and dispose of a hunter just as easily. Yet somehow still lacking a soul. The only advantage mankind has over these Twisted Grimm are that there are very little of them. Finding one would mean trying to find a needle in a haystack. They never seem to travel in groups, instead they like to keep the killing to themselves. If anything, Twisted Grimm are attracted to populated areas where they may feast upon unsuspecting humans, which isn't too different from ordinary Grimm. They have been known to wipe out small town within a week. Give them a month, an entire city. There have been incidents where a few cities have been reporting a large quantity of mysterious murders and disappearances within a week. Hunters came to investigate, already prepared on what they could be up against. Only for a month to pass without as little as a status update. By the time reinforcements show up, the population reaches zero. Minus the bodies. No one knows when this new subspecies of Grimm had appeared, or why they had been created in the first place. So far there are only five recorded Twisted Grimm species. While everyone is already up to their necks in Grimm, humanity refuses to lie down while Twisted Grimm are pushing them slowly back into extinction. The most fearful about Twisted Grimm is that they are all humanoid.

Sora has fought one before. Well, it's more like a pack of an already recorded Twisted Grimm. It was awhile back when he had decided to travel to Vale from Atlas by walking. He figured that the mountains on the way there would be a good area for training while he traveled. Two birds, one stone. Unfortunately, he ended up getting lost in a snowy forest. And he just kind of ran into them. But he wasn't alone. Not that he brought someone along with him on the way to Vale. They actually met in the middle of the ambush, but Sora left without saying much afterwards. He's never really been a man of words.

The Fall of Cinder, pun intended to always lighten the mood to such a life-changing event, it's pretty self explanatory. Cinder Fall, is dead. It's really almost been a decade ever since then. The witch that was feared by all and took the lives of many without a second thought has been put to a stop. A time of joy and peace was restored to Remnant. People cried out of happiness, no one had to suffer anymore. The lives that were lost due to that single woman were not in vain. Out of the majority of the entire population, it could be said that Sora was one at most relief that Cinder had fallen. Despite this, there was a hint of regret that plagued him whenever he thought about it. So he tried not to.

As for the disband of the White Fang, a criminal organization of Faunus extremists and anarchists that were once a peaceful protesters only looking for equality and co-existence with humans, also self explanatory. Along with the Fall of Cinder, the White Fang disbanded around the same time. They just suddenly disappeared after a few weeks from the news, it's as if they saw a great threat disappear before their very eyes and no longer saw a reason for violence. Though the White Fang no longer existed, they just disappeared off the face of Remnant. Faunus took this opportunity of peace to return to peaceful protests for their equality with humans. Fortunately, this time of peace amplified the good nature in humans. Slowly, but surely, Faunus are being accepted as equal beings that can co-exist with humans. Although there are areas where Faunus are still being treated like everything lesser, so they tend to stray from those parts and settle in where they are treated with the respect of an actual person. It truly is a time of peace, an era of love and harmony.

"So as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage of needed for such a task. Now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world. We have faith in every single one of you." He couldn't say it any better himself, if not, she took the words right out of his mouth. He couldn't let it get to him. Yes, all of it was a bit too much for him to handle. But that has yet to stop him, even now.  
With that said, the projection of Glynda Goodwitch faded. Revealing a bird's eye view of Vale and all its glory. The view was nice. Many structures of Vale consisting of households and services. The people that looks like ants from their perspective. That's all it meant to him. Contrasting from the many students that were simply amazed by the sight for their sore eyes.

"Oh, wow~! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Funny, with any luck, his friend should be attending Signal right now. Oh, how he wished that two years could pass faster so they could meet again.

Enough with depression. This isn't a time to be a downer. Everything can only get better from here on out. He's ready to start a life for himself by training to be a hunter in order to rid this world of all evil.

Sora looked up, about to gaze through the glass to enjoy the rest of sight. Only to have his attention averted to a slightly more interesting scene happen right in front of him. A blonde male in a black hoodie and blue denim jeans with a few white plates of armor to cover portions of his upper body, with only a sword in its sheath strapped to his side. Sora noticed that he was tightly clutching a hand over his mouth and stomach as soon as he looked through the wall of transparency. He braced himself onto the glass before he has had enough and scurried passed Sora, causing him to bump into his shoulder. The look on his face showed that he was in grave turmoil, and if someone did not direct him to the nearest restroom, he'd lose the contents within his stomach. The blonde swordsman muffled something unintelligible before breaking off into a full sprint. Sora figured it was a sort of apology. Even so, he would let it slide. It's not like he had any ill intentions. He wasn't sure why, this would be the first time they have ever even crossed paths, but Sora saw something inside of the blonde swordsman. It's unclear to what it was. So he just decided to just leave it be.

Honestly, Sora thought it was pretty funny. And he wanted to laugh more than anything. He couldn't though. He can't explain it either. There was just something he couldn't let loose. Not now. He had planned on letting his friend know everything about him in due time. From what he learned, talking about feelings and sharing life stories is a good way to strengthen a bond. Just a little something he read in a magazine.

"Oh, Yang! Gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Sora snapped his head to attention to the visible trail of leavings the swordsman left behind. Clearly he was at his limits before he even had a chance to save himself the embarrassment. Poor devil. "Gross-Gross-Gross-Gross-Gross-Gross-Gross!" Safe. He almost stepped in it. The sisters broke off into a similar sprint, heading the other direction. One attempting to escape, and the other commanding the other to wipe off the unknown substance off her shoe. He's never seen someone move so fast on a one-foot-hop fashion and still managed to keep up with someone on full speed. Death threats were thrown between sisters. Anyone who valued theirs lives and a clean shoe steered clear. "Get away! Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Sora placed a hand over his mouth. He wanted to move to a sanitary part of ship, but both directions either lead to something comical. Vomit boy, or vomit shoe. He pulled his hood over his head and sat down quietly. Clearly not winning the waged war on his face, as he finally began to crack.  
This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

_**(Close to noon, entering Beacon Academy)**_

The airship made a touchdown on its destination. A sudden shock alerted every student throughout the ship into thinking so. They have arrived at Beacon Academy. It was a mixture of emotions. Enthusiastic hunters, nervous wrecks, and annoyed sleepers. Sora risen to his feet and collected his belongings, a single duffel bag. He kept it lightweight for the sake of occupying as little room as possible. He actually feared that he might have taken too much with him. His worries were put aside when he realized that there was more than enough for him. "We have arrived at Beacon Academy. Please exit out in an orderly fashion and do not forget to bring your stuff with you. We expect great things from every single one of you. Once again, welcome to Beacon." Sora followed the moving crowd to the exit. The duffel bag slung over his shoulder. The blonde swordsman from before was the first one out of the whole first year to a take a step out. Encouraging the rest to follow, but not where he was going. Nope, this guy made a beeline for the nearest trashcan to empty out the rest of his stomach. Which was actually a few steps out, conveniently placed as if it was waiting out there for him to use it. Never got old. It was still funny. Sora continued to walk, but watched him with a curious look. He surely was a different one.

They were not kidding when they said the view from airship would be nothing compared to the view from up front. He's heard rumors here and there on the appearance of Beacon, none stood true to what has been said. Even the more positive compliments. Sora blinked his awe away. He could stare at it all day long. Sadly, he has somewhere to be. So that'll have to wait.

Sora didn't take two steps ahead before coming into contact with a miniature size tornado. What was odd about this tiny natural disaster is that it spun like it was about to topple over and was red. Beacon has a pretty weird sense of attractions. Speaking of Beacon...

"Are we suppose to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" The red and black tornado had a surprisingly girly voice. It was amazing that the tornado had enough soul to even talk in the first place. It took the words right out of his mouth. As the red tornado began to decelerate, it magically transformed into red and black girl right before his very eyes. That might be her semblance. Sora raised a brow at the girl, her back facing to him. He squinted at her, as if trying to investigate her attire and features from behind. Approaching her slowly with baby steps. "...I don't know what I'm doing." The red girl groaned, coming to a complete halt.

Sora attempted to catch her before she fell to the ground, but failed to notice the cart partially loaded with white suitcases behind him. His heel tapped against a wheel, causing in him losing his footing, and a poor attempt to assist the girl in front of him. Before he could even react, it wasn't looking too good for either of them. The results, she fell onto him and they both came crashing down on the cart. The cargo on board went flying, burying both of them under everything that fell.

"What are you doing?!" Well, that voice sounds lovely. Sora was already neck deep in all the luggage. Only his brown hair and blue eyes were above surface. So he decided to sink in lower to avoid getting in trouble. Maybe they wouldn't notice him. "I see you! Don't try to hide!" It was worth a shot. Sora's eyes came up from the mountain of stuff he was under and stared blankly at the angry Celeste blue eyes that remained glued onto his. The piercing gaze having no real effect on him, but still telling him that he's done something wrong. Those eyes belonged to another girl, who wore a heavy amount of white clothing. Her appearance spoke of royalty. A jacket with an under shirt and a combat skirt. Those clothes look expensive. Nice boots. Everything about her screamed perfection to the utmost highest. The way she held her head and kept a healthy posture. Except for that off-center ponytail that went all the down to her waist and scar that crossed her left eye, making her asymmetric. Her skin so pale, her hair was impossibly white, she could be a ghost. That necklace, tiara, and earrings are probably worth more than his life combined. This could be a dangerous girl, indeed. She could probably pay him to end himself if she wanted to. Or she could do so herself with the needle thin rapier strapped to her side. Best not upset her anymore than she is now.

He tried to play dumb by averting his attention to the side, a look that said he didn't do it or had no idea what she is talking about. She wasn't having any of it.

"Sorry!" The girl in red apologized with full sincerity. Feeling just as guilty as Sora did. "Sorry?! Do you have any idea what damage you could have caused?!" The girl in white pointing an accusing finger in each syllable for extra emphasis. Sora got to his feet, as did the girl whom he fell with. One of the white suitcases happened to hitch a ride on Sora, so he held onto it so it wouldn't fall. The whole break and buy rule might just cost him a fortune. The ill-tempered white girl saw this and immediately snatched out from him, thinking he might steal it. Now Sora became curious on what might be held inside if she was so quick to take it away from him. It could be anything. The cases are secured tightly for a reason. "Gimmie that! This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" The white girl opened the suitcase, checking each vial to ensure that no harm was done. A little dust spill can cause some serious damage.

Sora tilted his head to the side. The crabby girl took it that he didn't understand a lick of what dust was, which seemed to push her temper. In reality, he remembers seeing her before. Not in person, but elsewhere, in a much more rectangular shape. She took out a single vial of red Dust as an example and slammed the suitcase shut in her possession. Various Dust particles escaped the confinements. That's not good. Their little fall did some damage after all. Which went unnoticed by the girl from her blinding rage. "What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" Well, of course he knew what Dust is. He didn't doubt the other girl did too.

Not the type of dust someone would find under the couch in the shape of a bunny. This type of Dust can either make someone's day, or completely ruin it. Not some toy a kid can play with. Hell, it's not even distributed to adults without a license. It is source of energy in Remnant. Lights, gas, weaponry. Name it.

While the girl in white went down the list on what elemental properties dust are capable of, she showed her no signs of concern over the broken vial in her hand. Sprinkling the air in front of both hunters. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" The girl in white continued her verbal assault, more or less aware that her perpetrators have kind of tuned out a bit. The partners in crime looked at each other. There was no way out of this, so they might as well help each other out. Sora eyes widen to the sight of the girl in red. Before, she was a mere tornado and only had her back to him. So he couldn't get a clear look at her before. Now that she is settled in front of him, he eyed her curiously. Silver eyes. That's something not seen every day. Her hair color was questionable whether it was natural or dyed that way and was cut short to her neck length. As noted before, her attire consisted of black and red. Her black dress held down by the corset tied tightly around her hips. A belt hung loosely around her waist with a symbol of a rose on with, along with a silver pouch and a few high caliber bullets. Black leggings and black boots. Behind her seemed to be something mechanical secured onto herself, most likely her weapon shifted into a more portable fashion. A very long and red cape cascading her back that doubles as a hood. The most red thing about her actually. She appeared to be about fourteen, or close to it. Still, she's a bit young looking to be attending Beacon Academy if her appearance matches her age. But, who is he to judge someone by looks? She could be older than him for all he knows. His friend in training school would be around her age. Sora would have to admit, she was kind of cute. Wait a second...

The girl in red widen her eyes in unison with his, her mouth opened in a perfect circular shape. She seemed like she wanted to say something, but was just as much awestruck as Sora was. He was lost for words, giving the empty air quick side glances in an attempt ease himself from her stare. She just kept staring with that same expression. Then the cloud of red Dust came between them, causing her face to twitch in an unnatural way. This won't be good. "Uhhaahh-chooo!" A simple sneeze was enough to trigger a reaction to the red Dust. Mixing with the variety of Dust kept securely inside the royal girl's suitcases. Not only an explosion was set from where they stood, shards of ice and little zaps of lightning made the experience that much more painful. Only a cloud of soot was momentarily visible, slow to reveal the three hunter-in-training covered in dark soot. Sora blinked the powder from out of his eyes, trying his best to register what exactly happened. As they all began to pat the soot off their clothing, Sora didn't hesitate to help the girl in red to dust herself clean. She jumped a little by his sudden touch, but nodded sheepishly to him in appreciation. Not really sitting well with the royalty girl, feeling as though they started to ignore her existence. If anything, she seemed to have stomped her foot hard enough to get their attention and shake the soot off her attire. They all failed to notice that the vial that was once in her hand was set flying. Met with the foot of someone who coincidentally happened to be nearby, whom picked it up and inspected the object carefully. Immediately noticing the familiar symbol engraved into the vial. Now curious on mostly who it belonged to, although that question was answered already. Slowly stepping closer to intervene at just the right moment. Fully aware of how the quarrel will play out.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Screw the boiling point, this girl of royalty went full on volcanic rage. Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and bowed his head down a few times in an apology. As for the younger girl pressed the tips of her index fingers together nervously, giving the most sorry look he's ever seen. "I'm really, really sorry." Even after the second apology the royal girl was far from accepting it as one. Instead, she grew more bitter and her gaze pierced the soul of those who would dare upset her. "You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Sora tensed up. He was still sincerely sorry. But that isn't going to stop him from treating her like an actual person. It was an accident. Yet here she is, treating it as if they blew up the world. The blame could have been put on him for all he cares. Just not her, he was most at fault than her. The younger girl was cut off before she can get two words out. Apparently the royalty girl didn't plan on letting her defend herself. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practicing you know. We're here to fight monsters. So watch where you're going!" Once again, stating the obvious like she truly thought they only had half a brain. Fortunately, the younger girl demeanor shifted into a less passive state and decided to take the offensive. Enough was enough, she wasn't about to let this royal pain in the butt have the last word. "Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" Oh snap, it's on now. What a perfect nickname for her too. Matches the description.

Princess turned out to be more than just talk. Proving that the hard way. Her sleight of hand being faster than her tongue quick with the comeback. Except her response was that much more over the top than it needed to be. She drew her rapier to the younger girl. Positioning herself into what looked like her signature stance instantaneously. Obviously she's had a lot more than a couple of years of practice in sword play. She could honestly gut the other girl in one swift motion. "I dare you, call me that one more time. Then we'll see how truly sorry you are." Her tone changed completely, from what fueled the fire turned into arctic so cold. She was dead serious about inflicting harm. The younger girl took a step back as the point of rapier was easily angled to go straight into her jugular. None of them saw that coming.

They didn't know the rules about combat within the academy, but they knew that fighting out of terms or without supervision was prohibited. So even if they wanted to defend themselves, they'd most likely end up getting into trouble as well. The younger girl looked frantically between the rapier's point and Princess's narrowed gaze, as if too scared to make the slightest move. Sora had no doubt that the younger girl is more than capable of holding her own against a single person. Though fighting someone else and Grimm are two different things. They might be all hunters-in-training, that could only mean that this could get more than ugly. The younger girl knew this, she didn't want to hurt her. The royalty girl didn't seem to think otherwise.

Sora stepped in. Separating the rapier and the younger girl to put her away from harm. Both girls were a bit taken back by his sudden act of protection. However, the royalty was quick to return to her dead cold demeanor when she made eye contact with him. "Move." The venom in her words was filled to the brim. Sora stood his ground stubbornly. His unfazed eyes narrowed into an iron-willed stare. A look that said it all. He did not plan on moving from his spot. The only response he gave her was a mere shake of his head, one for each left and right side. Princess became a little skeptical now, Sora was able to see it. He's done nothing wrong, besides cause her luggage to scatter on the ground. Other than that, he's already apologized and didn't give into his temper. Unlike the two girls. They stood in silence. None of them willing to give up until the other surrendered first. At last, Princess lowered her rapier reluctantly. Sora and the younger girl eased up, But he stayed planted to where he is. Just in case that little sleight of hand of her's is really that quick.

"On the contrary, it's Heiress, actually." Another mix into the fray. It was another girl, clearly taller than both girls by a few inches. Her wavy hair was jet black and went down to waist. Her eyes were the brightest color of amber. It's as if her stare would always pierce the hearts of many, by love and fear. She wore low black heeled boots and stockings that were purple from where her heel started, gradually fading into blackness as they near her hips. An imprint of a white belladonna flower on her upper thigh. Her arms were expertly tangled in black ribbons, with a black detached sleeve on her left arm only for who knows what reason. She wears a black button up vest with a sleeveless white undershirt that ends at her midriff. Her white shorts, way too short, but can pass because her stockings traverse underneath. Secured to her back was a sword-like weapon in its sheath, a black ribbon dangling from the butt of the hilt. It's not there for show, Sora could tell that much. She held the red Dust vial from before in her hand. The most signature thing about her was the bow perched on top of her head that held back none of her hair. As a matter of fact, it only stood there. Perfecting the image of her. He liked the bow.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Sora didn't know what to be more amazed about, bow girl's all knowing information, or the fact that this is the Weiss Schnee. He's seen her a bunch of times of television. She was always with her father at the times whenever they made an announcement about the SDC. Only her father. The mother was never present for some reason. What concerned him was that she stood next her father in the same posture each and every time. Chin held up high, back and legs straight, holding her hands in front of her. Even when she was allowed to sit, she had to keep herself in that persona. It looked suffocating, to be honest. He doesn't know how she does it. She rarely spoke, she only just stood close to her father. The way they tried to present Weiss was as if they were treating her like a trophy. It was sad. He couldn't imagine what little freedom was taken away from her. Here she is, in the flesh. The younger girl seemed to be have a similar reaction to his, but not up to par with the way he saw it.

The royalty girl, now recognized as Weiss Schnee, puffed out her chest in pride now that someone finally noticed. If she something on her chest to be proud of. "Finally, some recognition!" Weiss gave a haughty glance to both Sora and the younger girl. They felt as though they should have known at first glance. A company so famous. Although they couldn't place the blame entirely on themselves if someone truly acted like they did in front of the cameras. "The same company infamous of it's controversial labor force and questionable business partners." Bow girl was quick the pop Weiss's gloat balloon like that is what she intended to do in the first place.

This girl knew a lot more than someone should know, just how much does she know? Sora kept his attention on bow girl to ensure he wouldn't miss any bit of information from her. That same volcanic rage from before returned to Weiss in an instant. This time, it struck a nerve further beyond family. If they thought she was mad before, she was furious now. "Wha-?! How dare-! Th-The nerve of-!" So furious that she couldn't complete any of her sentences. Sora covered his mouth with his hand and tried not to look at the flabbergasted heiress. While the younger girl didn't par any better in hiding how she felt, as she quietly snickered to the side of an heiress they've never seen before. She saw it as somewhat funny, Sora saw it as somewhat cute, they would both agree on it that making her mad would be fun sometimes.

Weiss literally came face to face with bow girl, hoping to intimidate her. No effect, bow girl didn't so much as blink. Sora wasn't so quick to step in between as he did with the younger girl. Frankly, this would be her own fault. She did practically insult Weiss about the reality of her family in front of two strangers, even though she too already knew this. Bow girl almost seemed like she was asking for it. Still, if it got bad, he would intervene. Luckily, it didn't. Weiss snatched the bottle out of her grasp and stormed off with a defeated scoff. Her high heels clicking loudly with each stomp. All of them just watching her retreat. That is when Sora saw the snowflake symbol on her back, undeniable that it was indeed the SDC logo. Self-advertisement, much. He mentally slapped himself on the head. He didn't notice it before because she did not turn her back on them for a second. Still, he felt he should have noticed sooner. It's Weiss Schnee after all. That could have gone way better.

Two butlers of her's from behind the three of them went to obediently pick up the luggage that fell. Sora couldn't find it in his heart to just leave without trying to make it up to Weiss in some way. The whole luggage thing was partially his fault after all. So he went over to help the two butlers retrieve the luggage and possibly help them further. Both butlers wore similar standard outfits for their jobs, dressed to impress. Despite this, there was a clear age difference between them. One had his gray hair in a slick back style, about in his late twenties or early thirties. The other one was completely bald, wrinkles on his face, with a black handlebar mustache. He seemed to be on the edge of passing middle age. Sora already had three suit cases stacked on top of each other in his arms before they noticed him, his eyes barely peeking over the stack. "Young sir, please give those back. They aren't yours. And if we lose one, Young Lady Schnee will have our heads." The younger butler stretched his arms out to Sora, fully expecting him to comply. Sora backed away a bit and shook his head. As politely as he asked, Sora still wanted to help. "Young sir, if you do not cooperate with me. I'm afraid I'll have to take them from you by force. Please don't make me have to use such results." As much as a polite threat that is, Sora backed away again, clutching the suitcases tightly in showing no signs releasing them. At the same time, he also showed no signs of running away.

The older butler noticed the subtle little gesture without words before his partner could figure what is wrong with Sora. The small smile formed under his mustache.

"So, young lads like you still exist. That's nice to know." The elder spoke with a tone at ease. The young butler looked at the elder as if he's finally cracked from his age. "What?" The younger butler questioned the elder butler, not sure where he's going with this. Sora peered over to the side to get a better look at the older butler.

It wasn't just him, there was something he wanted to say but chose not for sake of ensuring Sora would not be dismissed so soon. And it obviously caught Sora's attention. "Oh? Isn't it obvious? This young spirit is only offering to help us. Isn't that right. Young Sir?" The elder butler gave him an all-knowing wink. Sora nodded enthusiastically. That's all he wanted to do.

* * *

_**(Almost noon, near Beacon Academy dormitory)**_

They began to stack the for heavier suitcases into Sora's arms, in order to put themselves in less distress. Sora didn't mind it one bit. He carried without as much as a struggle. "Wow, Mr. tough guy over here." The younger butler let out a long whistle to further induce the compliment to Sora. Seriously, he could easily juggle them if he wanted to. If he could juggle that is. Sora snapped to attention, no time for dilly dally. Mimicking the both butlers posture as best as he could. Failing horribly. His steps were uncomfortably robotic. "At ease, soldier. You look like someone shoved a fifty foot long pole up your ass. You're not the one who needs to look their best." The young butler spoke with a sense of humor. At first he seemed strict compared to the elder butler. He was quick to lighten up and proved to be just as easy going. He was just doing his job. Sora also eased up.

At last, the three reached their destination in front of the empty first year dorm building. The other dorms for upperclassmen were located in separate areas in Beacon Academy to give hunters-in-training more space and communicate better with those in their own year than badger those that are not. For only a handful of students picked out each year, the dorm itself was pretty massive. And here he thought he was special. "Thank you kindly, Young Sir." The elder butler bowed his head in respect to the hunter-in-training. Sora set down the suitcases on the cart the elder butler was pushing, returning the gesture. He didn't know what to do next, he was kind of hoping that they were going to tell him something. All they did was stand there in an awkward silence, looking at one another for someone to speak up. That must be his cue to leave, so he took it. With one last bow and a small wave farewell, Sora began to walk away.

"Please do forgive Young Lady Schnee for her...'difficult' behavior." Sora was still an earshot away from the two butlers, enough to hear the elder butler's rough voice call out to him. This did not stop Sora, he merely raised his hand into the air and stuck out his thumb for them to see.

The young butler checked his watch out of habit. "You are aware that all new students must attend opening ceremony, which starts in about...ten minutes." Sora's eyes widen to its limit. He completely forgot all about the ceremony. And now he's on a time limit. He didn't bother looking back. He just legged it, pushing his feet as fast as they could carry him. Leaving his duffel bag with the two butlers, to the least of his worries right now. He is bound to come back for it once every freshmen was given a dorm room anyway.

* * *

_**(Afternoon, near Beacon Academy auditorium)**_

How silly of him to think that he would be late to the ceremony. The auditorium wasn't exactly too far from the freshmen dorm building after all. Sora slowed down into a regulated walking pace.

That is when he saw it. Two male students, both around his own age, obviously freshmen. The major difference between them was that one was a human, and the other was a Faunus. A fox Faunus to be precise, complete with tail and bushy tail. There was nothing remarkably impressive about the male Faunus, just that he chose to wear plain light clothing consisting of blue jeans and a red shirt. Most likely for more mobility as Faunus did have perks humans are not capable of. As for the male human, he about Sora's height, both tall. His orange hair was combed back and his eyes were an indigo hue. He wore a set of iron armor with gold trimmings, a golden bird embedded into the chest plate. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt and black pants with a red sash tied around his waist. This male student in particular was caught yanking the tail of the fox Faunus without any mercy by Sora. It actually looked like he planned on pulling the tail off from where it was attached. Much to the Faunus dismay and screams, it only came to a stop when Sora had arrived to the scene.

Sora observed the two, one being a bully, and the being bullied. He didn't understand it. The look on the armored guy's face said that he only enjoyed causing such pain to another. The Faunus boy looked at Sora with a tearful plead. It was a cry for help without any words needed. He wanted someone to help him from the brute more than anything, and now there was hope. The armored guy gave another strong tug to the tail, causing the one attached to yelp and finally let the tears that he was fighting so hard to keep drop freely. Sora winced in reaction, he could almost feel that one. "What are you looking at? Are you here to play hero for this filthy animal?" The bully tried to provoke Sora, unaware that he might be biting off more than he can chew with a stranger, overly confident that he can take on the brunette.

If he planned on keeping the tail as a trophy to take home, he was pretty damn close to it. Sora dropped his duffel bag. "Why?" At long last, Sora broke his silent treatment. He finally chose to spoke ever since he came to Beacon Academy, only because he deemed it worthy that he must step up.

The bully gave Sora a quizzical look before a smirk spread across his face. To him, it was as clear as day. He'll humor him by giving a simple explanation for his actions.

"Because it's fun!" That was it. That was the only reason he ever needed to do something, whenever he wanted. For the fun of it. That couldn't be it, there are had to be more to it than that. There usually are. The bully confirmed his explanation by tugging on the tail in his vice grip again. The Faunus boy began to quietly sob to himself, having enough of it. He could only wish that it would end soon.

Sora still did not understand his intentions. He could comprehend how inflicting pain and distress onto someone else could even begin as being labeled as fun. "Fun?"

That question lingered into Sora's mind, giving him all sorts of ideas. As he slowly began to approach the bully and the bullied. Never taking his eyes off the bully for a second.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. The first chapter of Twisted Grimm. Sorry if I kind of got carried away, over 8,000 words. I'm not so good with introduction. I would have gone through with continuing on into the i****nitiation in the Emerald Forest, but I figured it was just be too much for a single chapter, especially since it's only an introduction. Plus, this seems like a good place to stop at. I actually enjoyed myself writing everything. It was actually really fun. I'm hoping to get the other chapter done ASAP.**

**As you may have already known from reading, Cinder Fall is dead, the White Fang has disbanded, and Twisted Grimm have been appearing. While I plan on explaining all of these events in the near future in chapters, there will also be some history shown with Sora in the past before he attends Beacon. Right now, I feel as though I'm making him too much of a mystery. All will be explained soon. As for the appearances for Twisted Grimm on how they will be based upon, I'm planning having them look like CreepyPasta creatures, maybe a few folklore. If you have any suggestions, feel free ask. I have only two pairings planned ahead, and that is JaunexPyrrha and RenxNora. For now, everyone else will be single and up for grabs. I don't know, I haven't really planned that far ahead, but I'm willing to wing it. Unfortunately, I do not have a set schedule of whenever I will upload another chapter. Until next chapter, see you then.****  
**

**If you like my story, please feel free to favorite and/or follow. Leave a review if you want to as well, but only honest reviews. It really helps a lot, and I would highly appreciate it.**

**Once again, thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2, Making more friends

**(A/N): Hello to all, I'm Kanashiiro if you hadn't already known. ****Thank you for taking the time to read the second chapter of my first story. Twisted Grimm. Just to give you a little heads, in this chapter Sora will be meeting most the RWBY character cast. The good ones that is. Like team RWBY and JNPR. Well, I'm not sure if meet would entirely be the right word. Perhaps what I mean is interact with them, even just a little. Since Sora wouldn't say much to begin with. I thought of adding music links to my story to help have a better connection with the situation at hand, but I could never find fitting music for all of them. So with that said, I will be adding some music to some parts of the story. Though it will mostly be at fighting and sentimental parts. If any of you have ideas of music to add to parts of the story, feel free to suggest some. Even if it's just a 'I think this would fit here'. I keep an open mind, so don't be shy.**

******With that said, the second chapter of Twisted Grimm will commence.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Besides a copy of the DVD.**

******Twisted Grimm, Chapter Two: Making more friends**

* * *

_**(Afternoon, Beacon Academy auditorium)**_

Beacon Academy was nothing of a picnic that is a sandwich short. As a matter of fact, it would have sandwiches for just about everyone who would want one. A weird analogy, yes. Accurate though. Everything and everywhere around Beacon was something out a fairytale. Even the restrooms looked too clean to spoil. Much to Sora's reluctancy, then absolute fright when the toilet flushed itself. It goes to show that they really wanted to make this place feel more like home than a combat school training their students against all that is evil and know very well that they might not be coming back home in the face of danger. Except, that's what everyone is here for. They know the risks they are taking. How they got their parents' approval, must have taken a lot of convincing. Not Sora though, it was no problem for him.

The opening ceremony took place in a colossal dome-like structure. The interior and exterior of the building was completely symmetrical. The ceiling consisted of glass for a natural light during this time of day, perfect for the ceremony. Pillars embedded into the walls within scattered evenly. A few glass windows here and there, some bigger than others that were comparable to church windows. A stage stood high above a human at the farthest corner from the entrance. Speaking of the entrance, which was an arch big enough to welcome a giant. A little overkill. It didn't take a genius to figure out where they had to point their attention to. On a much higher level were bleachers that shaped into a circular surrounding around the lower floor, this place wasn't just for show. It doubled as something else. The structure had a few colors to it, mostly gray and white. Dull colors. That did not stop it from making it look anything less of a masterpiece.

Sora walked with only his shadow to keep him company. Not that he minds. What he was a little worried about is the gazes that would probably befall him for looking like a loner. It wasn't his choice. He doesn't know anyone here. He sighed to himself before finding an empty space in the crowd, not too close to make anyone nearby uncomfortable. Also not too far to make anyone assume he has no friends. Everyone was chatting with one another like they've known each other for years. When they are making new friends as they speak. The crowded voice was almost loud enough to block out thoughts that were too quiet. Sora wanted to leave himself to his thoughts, but he wanted to make friends more than anything right now. He looked down at his feet and shuffled slightly.

Downcast that his sense of confidence vanishes when it comes to people. Fighting Grimm. That's a different story. He'll go toe-to-toe with the instinct of a hunter. He imagined himself fighting a powerful Grimm in front of the entire school and all of sudden everyone thinks he's the coolest guy ever so much that they all want to be his friend. Unfortunately, that was only wistful thinking. No way in hell would a Grimm pop up in the school without being ripped to shreds by the upperclassmen. He'd probably show up fast enough to be part of the clean up crew.

Sora's gloom darkened him enough that it would be possible to grow a mushroom on him. His arms dangled lifelessly and back arched forward, giving the impression of a depressed zombie. Out of the compassionate crowd that knew what Sora must be feeling like, one of them stepped towards to see how he was doing.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" A concerned male voice called out to him, almost familiar. This startled Sora to a great measure, visible that he jumped a whole step back and got shifted into a crane style kung fu kicking pose. Getting a few giggles out of the crowd. This also caught the male hunter off guard. He proceeded to shield his face with his hands in case of an oncoming attack. Sora didn't expect a stranger to sneak up on him, much less ask him a question. "Whoa, easy there pal! No need to take my head off." The male hunter spoke with fright in his tone. Slowly inching away, wanting to avoid unnecessary conflict. Not that it was intended. Sora eased up when he realized who spoke to him.

The voice belonged to the guy that poured his stomach out on the ship. Vomit boy, was it? No, no one in the right mind would name their son that. What stood before him is a boy with messy blone hair and dark blue eyes. Sporting a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under that armor is a black hoodie with orange sleeves. Upon his hands were a pair of fingerless brown gloves with a black plating on the back, it reminded Sora of his. Wearing a pair of denim blue jeans that showed some history due to the white patch stitched onto the left area where the knee is. Around his waist were a two brown belts that criss-cross with a pouch on his left and right. Along the waist was a simple sword in it's sheath that was white. Sora picked up on the clues, that sheath isn't just there to hold the sword. It looked a bit odd, like it wasn't entirely connected. He couldn't guess what it is. What he can decipher is that he grew a small amount of respect for the misfortunate blonde for sticking to the classics. Much like Sora with his plated gloves. Best of all, he has some black pumped up kicks that look so fly that Sora wished he had a pair for himself.

"Uh...you're invading my personal space..." Sora snapped out of it when he noticed he was nearly face to face with the blonde swordsman, like he was about to kiss him. Brought back by his more than nervous voice, Sora took a step back after blinking away his daze to return his comfort zone. Much the the blonde's relief. They simultaneously rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly. The swordsman laughing off the awkwardness with little success. While Sora averted his eyes to the floor with a light blush from embarrassment. "Let's start out as friends before skipping bases, sound okay?" The blonde swordsman joked with a smile that suited him most.

Sora's eyes widen to it's full extent to be as big as tennis balls. Not believing what the blonde male had suggested to him. To be friends. Like as in friends that hang out with each other, make inappropriate jokes, and see who has the loudest burp. That type of friendship that his father told him Sora so much about. Someone had answered his wish and had really given him someone that will befriend him. It was more than a miracle for him. Oddly enough, Sora pointed at himself and the blonde male with an index finger, switching between with the flick of his wrist. Trying to confirm if he meant him, and just him.

The swordsman laughed lightly at Sora's antics. "Of course I mean you, who else would I be talking to?" The response he so desperately awaited for was accompanied with a nod. Another friend. He's just making them left and right now. That's makes a count of two. The swordsman stuck out his hand to Sora in order to shake hands. "The name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue,-!" His sudden pause made Sora tilt his head. The blonde male now known as Jaune said it like he's practiced this greeting many times, judging by the confidence. So the halt in his voice threw him off a bit. Sora would have to agree though, it did all that. "-well, uh...hopefully the ladies will love it." Sora gave a thumbs up to cheer on Jaune before returning the gesture with hidden glee, but could not contain it as he shook his hand vigorously.

When they broke apart, Jaune rubbed the hand he shook with. Sora doesn't know his own strength half the time. He caught on and had a visible frown, he bowed his head in apology to Jaune. He never wanted to hurt a friend, especially one he just met. That could scare them off. "Oh, come on. It's no big deal." Sora looked up at Jaune with unconvinced eyes. Still, it made him happy to know he was forgiven.

What was weird is when Jaune's hand remained red from the pain. His aura should have healed it up by now. Sora wanted to know the reason for his lack of aura usage, but that is none of his business to pry. It could be a reason for that he's just low on aura right now. Perhaps he fought his way to Beacon Academy through the Forever Fall against an army of Grimm. Much like how Sora did on his way to Vale. Yeah, that has to be the reason. It's not like he's never activated his aura yet. That would be a stupid mistake no hunter would ever make, not in their life. He trusted his friend.

"So, what's your name?" Jaune asked curiously, still soothing his red hand. Sora returned to his stunned expression and pointed at himself only this time, silently asking if he meant it to him. Jaune simply rolled his eyes in amusement and nodded again. 'And here I thought I was the awkward one.' Jaune thought, not wanting to come off as rude. So he kept that to himself. "Yes, you, the one with the spiky brown hair." Jaune spoke with a smile still on his face.

Sora looked behind himself. Coincidentally, there was someone else with spiky brown hair. Much like his own. The spiky individual had a notable weapon, it looked like a sword, but then again it looked like some sort of giant key. People these days come up with the weirdest weapons. Nonetheless, Sora proceeded to tap the guy on the shoulder to get his attention. Jaune became slightly pale by Sora's action. Succeeding in getting the fellow student's attention, he turned to face the two with a wondering expression. "Yes?" He replied.

Sora pointed behind himself with a thumb towards Jaune, indicating that he meant for him to talk to the blonde. The spiky student raised a brow and shifted to the side to get a better look at Jaune. Who was too nervous to speak at the moment. "Yes?" This time he was speaking to Jaune.

Jaune was lost for words at the moment, he kept stuttering and leaving his sentences unfinished. It actually started to get Sora a little worried for his blonde friend. Maybe he doesn't have good social skills. Like he's one the talk though. "I-I'm sorry...it's just tha...I didn't mean, he just...y'know this is all a big misund-... No! What I meant to say-! I was trying to say..." After so many incoherent attempts to make the right words come out of his mouth, Jaune finally gave up and dropped his head in defeat. "Y'know what, never mind. Sorry to bother you." Jaune said as he turned away.

Sora and his fellow spiky student just gave each other a questioning look before shrugging and turning different ways. Sora went up to Jaune and gave him a comforting pat on the back as if that whole ordeal wasn't his fault.

Jaune figured that communicating with his new friend would be difficult. So now he's got watch what he says around him if he wants him to get the big picture of what he is trying to say. "Okay, listen closely." He spoke in a careful tone, making sure not to screw this one up. Sora nodded. "I want-" Gesturing to himself. "you to-" Now pointing at Sora. Bits and pieces adding up. "to tell me-" Again with the gesture to himself. Making sure Sora was listening. "your name." Jaune finished, pointing at Sora. As he did the same as well. "You and only you. No one else. My friend, your name." Adding that other bit if he wasn't one hundred percent sure about what he meant.

A silent 'Ooooh' escaped Sora's lips. Also a little happy that Jaune called him his friend again. Jaune could have held up a big neon sign, and he still wouldn't be able to fully comprehend what he asked. The thought that he should have known didn't cross his mind. Sora bowed his head in an apology, hoping his friend would forgive for such foolishness. Jaune accepted the apology with a dismissive hand gesture. Waiting patiently for his friend to speak.

Sora cleared his throat in preparation to introduce himself formally. Only to interrupted by a much louder voice that echoed through the dome structure. Catching Sora off guard, he looked around for the origin of the voice. Except the voice actually came from all sides. On stage, where everyone now gave their undivided attention to, was a Professor Ozpin with his cane in hand in front of a microphone and Glynda Goodwitch accompanying him on stage. Sora immediately forgot what he was going to say before and followed along. Jean didn't seem to mind, as he too respectively listens.

"Ahem...I'll keep this brief." Ozpin began while adjusting his dark glasses. A man that should be respected, not out fear though. He is not the type of man who would want that if that's what it took. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Sora nodded, taking in all what Ozpin was saying. The students began to puff out their chests in pride and hold their head up high. All mentally agreeing that they all came here on the simple whim that all huntsmen and huntresses must swear to uphold.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy." Ozpin gaze became fixated onto Jaune, judging him almost. Jaune looked away from the Ozpin's piercing gaze that dug deep into his heart. Even though he thought that it may have not been directed to him, that didn't make the words hurt any less. Sora caught on to Jaune's uncomfortable state and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a slight shake. Trying to cheer up him up. Though Sora was ignorant to the direction of Ozpin's stare, more focused on comforting his friend at the moment. Jaune stood straight, his vigor returning slightly from Sora's concern. Jaune returned his appreciation with a small smile.

Sora saw it. It was there for a split second, in his eyes. There was a spark. Something more meaningful than a trained swordsman could ever hope to have. The purest of hearts.

Little did they both know, a pair of of vivid green eyes concentrated on both males from a distance. Before it was set onto only Jaune, from interest and curiosity. For Sora, it was a whole other motive. Something that fails to cross the mind, yet so close. Let's just leave it at that.

"In need of purpose, direction." Now Ozpin have shifted his line of sight onto Sora, which he was quick to feel the new presence of anxiety. Sora let go of Jaune and look the Professor directly. That wasn't a fluke. It's not surprising that Ozpin knows his students well. New year students aren't left out of this account. It's just that how accurate he can be with his words and know who to direct to it to have the most influence on. Although Sora's stoic expression remains unfazed, he could feel himself slowly starting to break into a frown. Not only is Ozpin accurate, he's also precise. Sora wanted to do the same as Jaune, just look away. But he knew if he did that, he'd lose to Ozpin trying to get under his skin. So Sora forced himself to have a staring contest to with him see who'll be the chicken out first.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." That statement is indeed held true. For this was now directed to a certain white heiress. As Ozpin's gaze fell onto her. Hitting close to home seems to be a natural interaction for Ozpin. Her 'perfect' expression held a hint of a glare to their headmaster.

She stood on the farther side from where Sora and Jaune are, not too far so that they wouldn't be able to see her. Weiss was there with the two sisters that were on the ship. More or less enough interaction with them to say that an introduction would only be the most gentleman thing to do.

"It is up to you to make the first step." Ozpin now finished before leaving without so much as a farewell. While the last thing he said was for everyone to feel some type of motivation to, some students couldn't help but begin to doubt themselves just a little. Jaune shared the mutual feeling in secrecy. Sora looked over the sea of students, to see the young girl in red from the explosion incident. He was a little impressed that she merely nodded to the last thing Ozpin had to say. As if that whole speech was more of a conversation between Ozpin and the red huntress.

Glynda Goodwitch stepped up to the microphone to speak. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins." Well, looks like this academy runs for the sake of expedite. It's not even been a day, and they are already being tested on the next day. A test that means, whether they are allowed to stay and attend this school or leave as a failure or in a body bag. This truly is the jack of all trades. Where one simple mistake could mean that losing their career as a hunter will be the last of their worries. Sora couldn't help but feel the fire of excitement ignite in his chest. He was prepared for this.

"Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda ended the opening ceremony on a much lighter note. At least it was so type of farewell, unlike Ozpin. It came from the heart, to say the least, he's obviously held some emotion into it and known exactly what he was saying. Perhaps it was because it wasn't her that said it. It was cruel, but what he said was nothing but the truth. Everyone can appreciate honesty, just not that type of reality. The students began to talk amongst themselves, either full of hope or hesitation. One main topic that stuck around was the discussion of what initiation they could be taking for tomorrow.

Tournament style initiation, winner is allowed into Beacon while the loser is pitted against another loser to redeem themselves to attend Beacon as well. While the loser of that loser is sent home. The idea did sound interesting, but the more overpowering students would easily get in without a problem. This was only gossip Sora heard while standing next to Jaune, both contemplating the topic at hand. It had to be fair to all. No restrictions, no unfair advantages, just testing them as hunters-in-training on their skill and fortitude.

Jaune shrugged it off easier than Sora would have thought he would. Meeting Sora with eye contact with the smile that ceased to leave his face. "Well, they really know how to roll out the welcome wagon." Jaune joked sarcastically. Sora nodded in agreement. They stood there in an awkward silence for a while before it was Jaune again spoke up. "Well, I'll be seeing you then. There's a certain snow angel over that seems to have the hots for me. Wish me luck." With that, Jaune left on a confident stride. Leaving Sora alone, giving his blonde friend a slow wave goodbye. Now he's alone. Again.

Before Sora could even think about turning away, his eyes abruptly widen to a realization. He completely forgot during the whole speech. Sora cursed himself for being so stupid. It was something he's yet to do, and it was something important.

Jaune felt a large pressure in his hand, threatening to crush every single bone. He let out an unmanly cry before rotating himself to face his attacker, as he also tried to pull his hand way from the inhuman strong grip that has him. Only to calm down as soon as he saw that it was none other than his friend just a second ago. Holding onto the same hand he used to shake his. Despite his hand still remaining in a crushing hold, Jaune was able to reply calmly without wincing. "Do you need something?"

"Sora."

* * *

_**(Night, Beacon Academy ballroom)**_

What a beautiful night. A full moon on the day they arrived to Beacon, as if congratulating them on a job well done for making it here. The stars were out, constellations were being picked out one by one. Some meaning, hope, and the others that looked like a frying pan. There were clouds of night that flowed through the dark skies, obscure to make out what they looked like. They did nothing to ruin to the large light the moon provided. Even the nocturnal birds and crickets decided to sing them a lullaby to help the huntsmen and huntress rest easily at night. It was really soothing. Something Sora never took for granted.

Every freshmen were now situated at the ballroom of Beacon, provided a very adequate sleeping bag or some that were smart enough to bring their own. Columns and rows of students already comfortably snuggling inside their sleeping bag, getting in some early resting for tomorrow. For tomorrow will be the event, whether they will deem themselves worthy to hold the title as a hunter. Some students were still up, walking around for the occasional glass of water or having to use the restroom. A few were talking amongst themselves, but made sure to be courteous enough to keep their voices down to a minimum. Being sure not to wake up their fellow hunters-in-training. It was a nice atmosphere of understanding. Everyone's had it rough today, they deserve it. The dim candles and moonlight reflecting off the windows providing enough light to see and no to disturb any sleepers.

Sora wasn't lucky like everyone else. He left his duffel bag in the care Weiss' butlers. There was no way he'd be able to get it back until tomorrow. His sleeping wear is in that bag, and so are his blankets and pillow, and all that good stuff. Most of all, he misses his teddy bear. Yes, that's right! He sleeps with a teddy bear! Got a problem? His name is Mustang, and Sora loves him.

It'll only be for today, Sora would have to make due with makeshift pajamas. As he began to strip off his combat attire, starting with his sleeveless coat. Then his plated gloves, shoes, belt, shoes, and finally headband. In that order. When it was only his loose pants left on him. Exposing his more than toned muscular upper body, with scars scattered across his front, back, and arms. There wasn't a spot on him at that didn't have at least one scar. Easily displaying that he's been in more than one inconvenient situation than most people. His whole body was balanced out, but his legs have yet to be seen in plain sight. For now, just enjoy the sight of his upper body.

Sora failed to notice the little leers he was getting from both genders, one half liking what they saw, and the other half holding jealousy. He was just walking around with a provided sleeping bag in hand, looking for a spot to settle without interrupting anyone of their sleep. A few girls gave him an inviting pat on the empty floor next to them. Sora would have taken them up on their offer if it wasn't for the fact that the male students next to time gave him the evil eye. If he wasn't welcomed by all, he'll just have to find it elsewhere, or not at all.

Sora sighed, after minutes of trying to find a good spot to sleep. There were none. Or at least he wasn't looking hard enough. He stopped in his tracks when his attention was caught by the sound of a pur that belonged to no cat. Instead, he was faced with a suggestive smile of female blonde. Immediately, he recognized her.

She was now in her sleeping attire like everyone else. If Sora remembered correctly, she wore a tan vest with a low cut top with black burning heart on her left bosom. Seriously, she needs to keep those puppies in control. She surely wasn't shy in showing them off. She wore a brown belt with a pouch, it resembled a pleated skirt in the back that had a yellow burning heart. Must be a fine definition of her's. Under that skirt was another skirt, but white, that draped down lower to her right leg. Making the assets from behind her that much more alluring that it had been covered up. For footwear, she had some kicking brown knee high boots with orange socks that reach different lengths up to her legs. It was out of place, but there was also a blue bandanna tied to her left leg, right under the knee. Fashion, he'll never get it. Around her neck was a scarf that was at the right place, colored orange that still matched her nicely. On her hands were black fingerless gloves under two metallic bracelets-like accessories. She had no weapon on her, so he assumed she also used the arts in fisticuffs. Just like him. But had a different style in implementing it. She looked promising to be a good sparring partner.

Two things about her that really caught Sora's attention was her lilac eyes and long beautiful blonde hair that went down to her waist. It wasn't until when he saw her again, but only briefly when she left her younger sister alone earlier, that he realized she was the reason why he was a bit absent minded and ended up meeting the young girl through such a peculiar occurrence. She was probably the cause of her younger sister becoming a mini red tornado in the first place. Sora had to make sure he wasn't seeing things when he saw the blonde female. Her hair fell in a messy and loose manner, but that didn't stop it from being any less of a sight for sore eyes. How could he forget someone with the caliber of those looks?

Her smile grew the longer Sora kept eye contact with her. This caused Sora to stutter silently. He looked in all directions, especially behind to make sure it was him that she purred to. She giggled lightly from his actions. There was no one behind him, which could only mean one thing, it was him who she purred at. Sora's only defense in fighting back a small blush was to simply wave in greeting and blink at her. She returned the gesture by wiggling her fingers at him, adding a wink that startled him. Her pajamas were surprisingly less revealing than her usual outfit, which consisted of an orange tank top with a red burning heart emblem on the center of her chest and black short shorts. All of it hugs her body.

Honestly, Sora didn't know how to react to that. There weren't many females back in his small village. They were either much older or much younger than he is, so he wouldn't be able to feel some sort of relation with them without having the role of a son or an older brother. There was one female that was closest to his age, about a year younger than him. But even with her, he's only seen her as a sister. For the most, a friend. That being said, he has no experience with a girl, whatsoever. So for a girl to act so openly flirting with him was more than overwhelming for him.

Sora scurried along, trying his absolute hardest not to trip on his own two feet. The heat quickly rising up to his face as he heard the distant giggles from the same blonde girl. He was glad he was the reason in what she found amusing to point where it made her smile, but at the same time it was very embarrassing. He'd make sure to be extra careful with what he does around her.

Managing to calm down a bit, Sora was able to find a nice, quiet place to rest down on his sleeping bag. Letting out a satisfying sigh as he slowly descended himself down on the thin portable bed. He didn't really do much today, but it was still nice to have a time to relaxation. Too bad he left his bag, otherwise he'd catch up on some reading. Might as well follow everyone's lead and catch up on a some early shut eye. It's like his father always tells him; the early worm catches the bird off guard. Or something along the lines of that.

"Move." Sora's eyes shot open to a voice that was cold enough to freeze the warmth he felt a second ago. He turned to his side to see a not so amused Weiss Schnee in her own prestigious looking sleeping bag, glaring daggers at him. Sora blinked a few times before shrugging, he wiggled his way closer to Weiss in her respective sleeping in a caterpillar-like motion. She did not say in which direction. Her eyes immediately widen and her mouth left agape from the sudden discomfort. No longer able to feel cozy in her sleeping bag next to someone she detests. Their sleeping bags only mere inches away.

Sora saw this is a great opportunity to make another friend, so he didn't get the memo that she'd rather not have him around. Even as she began to strike him on the chest with a fist. Didn't bother him one bit. If anything, she needs to bulk up a bit. The thought of talking to her crossed his mind, but there was one thing stopping her from replying if it were to come to that. She didn't know his name. He knew her's, but it wasn't her who introduced herself. It was that girl with the bow. After all, they did meet under an unfavorable circumstance. It'd be best for the both of them to start over and try to be friends.

"Sora." He began abruptly, bringing his hand from out of hiding and pointed at himself. Weiss had not expected the introduction. She ceased her attack on Sora, obviously seeing that he meant no harm to her in any way. That didn't exclude the fact that she still wanted him to move somewhere else.

She huffed in annoyance and turned onto her other side, refusing to look at him any longer. Sora frowns a little. "Huh, like I care." She spoke with arrogance in her voice like it meant something if she did acknowledge him. Weiss decided to just pretend he wasn't there. This way, she can have her beauty rest and keep him at bay. She would've continued to sleep, if it wasn't for the fact that he could practically hear him pout in sadness. All he wanted to do was make a friend, and she denied him that. She refused to let it get to her, but it slowly began to crawl into her mind. It was a small amount of guilt, but it was affective either way. Sora never took his eyes off of her, he continued to look at the back of her head that was no longer in a asymmetric ponytail.

Seeing that she may not win this mental battle between herself and the fellow male student she now knows as Sora. She turned over to the side, she was previously on to face him, much to his relief. "You already know my name anyway." She whispered angrily, not wanting anyone to hear her say that. Especially since it was someone of the opposite gender. Sora continued to stare into her eyes, awaiting for her to introduce herself properly. If there is anyone who has a right to do that, it's her. Only she can give people the knowledge of the name she is entitled to. No one else.

By the second, growing more frustrated with Sora by his unrelenting stare that spoke with a plead. She sighed in defeat, pinching the bridge of nose to soothe a slight headache. "Weiss Schnee." She spoke quickly before turning over once again, breaking all sorts of contact with him. He didn't mind, at least she got to formally introduce herself to him. Sora concluded that she might be harsh, she isn't entirely all that bad. If she stayed for longer, she might have been able to get him to smile.

"White Snow." Sora translated. His prize, a forceful kick to the chest by heiress. He felt that one. Legs are stronger than arms after all, about three times stronger. His coughs were in a mix of pain and amusement. He rolled onto his back, nursing his chest by rubbing it. That hurt. He'll consider that a gesture meaning they're friends now.

"Oh~ I'm so proud of my baby sister!" "Cut it out!" Followed by two voices, a fight broke out, both being familiar for different reasons. A cat fight to be precise. Gaining the attention of many male students, some previously trying to sleep but couldn't miss out on the spectacle. It's something someone sees every day. Sora sat up from position to observe the little squabble. Unfortunately, everything was obscured by a giant cloud of dust. Only bits of limbs stuck before returning inside the fight zone to deliver a strike. Sora was able to declare that one pair of four limbs meant harm to the other or just tried to defend herself, while the other pair belonged to a more offensive side in good nature and holding well on defense as well. It was the sisters from before, no doubt. It was heartwarming in a weird way, so no one wanted to intervene. Just family being family.

Sora rolled his eyes in amusement, then averted his vision onto heiress beside him. Who didn't hold the same judgement as he did. She looked cranky. He made some room for her, as he knew that she was the only one thinking of intervening. Best not get caught in the crossfire. As expected, Weiss escaped her sleeping bag angrily and stomped toward the giant dust cloud frenzy. Each step adding emphasis into her boiling irritation. Her sleeping attire now visible, not that it was really significant. She wore a light blue gown with short sleeves, with her family's logo on her upper right chest. Still self-advertising even when sleeping. That's dedication.

The dust cloud took a halt when it seemed like the young girl had her blonde sister's foot in a tight hold around her arm, proceeding to tickle it out furiously. The younger girl wore a black tank top with comically cute heart shaped Beowulf in the center of her chest and white long pants decorated with pink roses. Tied on top of her head was a sleeping mask with two red triangles for each eye, resembling a Beowulf's eye. It was a little shameful to say, it's that her sleeping attire just hugged her in all the right places. Showing off all the good curves.

The blonde sister did her best not to fall over laughing with only one foot to support herself and flailing her arms around to keep balance, having fun messing with her baby sister. Sora covered his mouth with his bare hand. Some of their spectators laughing openly. Too bad Weiss the snowstorm was going to rain on their parade.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss stated truthfully, but came off as a little hypocritical being almost as loud as they were. "Oh, not you again!" Both Weiss and the blonde female screamed in unison, becoming twice as loud as they would alone. Practically awakening half of the students that fell into slumber. It looked like another fight was about to break out, but this time it wasn't going to be pretty.

Sora stood up from his sleeping bag, preparing to step in to stop them if they really started to throw down. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted the girl with the bow from before. Not too far away from the three. She must have been talking to the young girl and blonde girl a second ago before Weiss interrupted them. From the looks of it, it was such a nice conversation too. They traded only an all-knowing look. She placed the book in her hand down, she wouldn't be able to indulge with all this noise. Sora shrugged apologetically, not that it was his fault. She shrugged nonchalantly in response. Her sleepwear was a black yukata and her black bow perfectly perched on top of her head. She must really like that bow. Not that Sora is complaining, he likes it too. On her.

Knowing that they will be in safe hands with bow girl, Sora returned to the warmth of his sleeping bag. Their bickering not stopping for even a second. Sora was at ease now, slowly drifting off to sleep, slowly giving into his eyelids that became heavy. Until his eyes were naturally shut. Still picking up what was being yelled left and right, he could only picture it through the darkness of his eyelids.

"Shh! Guys, she's right. People are trying to sleep." The younger voice complied, now aware of the disturbance they are causing. "Oh, now you're on my side?" A little unsure of what Weiss meant by that. He'd have to save it for another time, it's sleep time now. Not think time. "I was always on your side!" The younger girl assured and defended at the same time. "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?! She's only trying to be nice!" The blonde girl questioned angrily, rightfully defending her sister. Though trying would be the right word for it. "She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss countered with a loud stomp. Evidently, that wouldn't entirely be an understatement. The crater in the front of Beacon grounds says it all.

Lights out for Sora.

* * *

_**(Morning, Beacon Academy ballroom)**_

Today is the day. This is the day he's been waiting for. It's time to see how far his training has got him. Pass or fail. No other alternative, no plan C, just him and initiation that is the first big step into becoming a huntsman. It doesn't get any simpler than that. Sora would have got some early day training like he usually does, but he's going to need all the aura he needs for whatever is to come. So he decided to sleep in for once. Beacon academy will not fail into throwing whatever they have in store for them when they least expect it. That just means he'll have to be ready for anything. He'll take it on as headstrong as ever. He's never been so pumped up in his life.

Morning call. The sun just above the horizon. Irritating a few students into waking up, they could only wish to extinguish the entire sun. As students began to stretch their limbs and pop their joints, readying themselves for a start of a new day. Forcing themselves up, and others that were forced to get up because of a certain chipper girl. Sora was one of these victims.

"Wake up, lazy butt!" The voice belonged to a girl who appeared to be zipping in and out into reality. With speed like that, she could almost rival his friend's speed who he met on his way to Vale. Which he found out yesterday that his friend is attending Beacon Academy like him.

Back to the girl present right now, she has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a black collared vest that ends at her waist. A symbol of a hammer with a lightning bolt on the back. Under the vest is a white sleeveless top with a tiny heart shape upon her cleavage with a white detached sleeve on each arm. Her pink fingerless gloves match well with her pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her pumped up kicks were white with pink laces. Sora wonder where he could get a pair himself. In a different color. She had some armor that began in the middle of her shoulders and neck, then ends at her waist. Also behind her was a light gray, tied bow on the back of her skirt and extended down to the skirt's hem.

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! IT'S MORNING~!" She sang happily as if she could not be anymore clear that it is indeed, morning. Must be her favorite time of the day. Sora wondered how she is at night. Not that he's implying anything indecent. No, never! Besides, she seems to have some type of strong affection with the guy she's practically teleporting around, who is now known as Lazybutt. A few students pulled their covers over their heads in an attempt to cancel out the ruckus the chipper girl is causing.

Sora followed Lazybutt's lead and got up with a defeated sigh. With her around, there is no way they are falling back asleep any time soon. Lazybutt's sigh said it all, yet another morning with her. It was kind of cute to be honest. Sora wondered how he was able to put up with her constantly. The answer was simple, years of practice and suffering.

Lazybutt honestly had a face that would also fit a girl's, and it'd make a very pretty girl too. Sora admitted that mentally. Lazybutt had long black hair with a ponytail that ends midway down his back. With a magenta streak on the left side of his hair that matched his eyes nicely. As if his girlish charms couldn't be more provoked. Judging by his clothing, it looked like he was more than just a hunter. It was a traditional dark green, diagonal buttoned, long sleeve tailcoat that is red on the inside with black and gold trimmings and pink cuffs. The trimmings goes down the right side of his torso and forms a collar. He wore black undersleeves beneath his attire, and light tan pants with black shoes. Lazybutt gave it away instantly, Sora knows a martial artist when he sees one. Because he too is a martial artist. He couldn't wait until he was pitted up against Lazybutt after initiation.

Sora rolled up his sleeping bag and put his clothes back on. A few girls sighed, now downcast that the show was over. It was nice while it lasted. He returned the sleeping bag to the instructors that provided them and bowed in respect to them for lending him one on such short notice.

Lazybutt was ushered into the boy's washroom with the chipper girl pushing him ahead. Once they were inside, a collection of unmanly screams could be heard. None of them belonging to the intruding girl. The evidence, a bunch of male students began to run out of the washroom in nothing but their towels to cover their shame. Some still with shampoo in their hair. It only got worse when fellow students began to take hysterical pictures of the scene with their scrolls.

* * *

_**(Morning, Beacon Academy cafeteria)**_

In the cafeteria, they were serving up some hotcakes for breakfast. Sora took the liberty of helping himself to some pancakes. What that means is, there was a huge pile of pancakes, making its way through the hungry crowd. The biggest mistake they made was telling him that he could help himself to some pancakes. Some is a relative term, so it could vary. So he took some. They tried to stop him, but he kept repeating what they said to him at first. Word for word. Each one grows more threatening than the last one. No one messes with a man and his pancakes.

When he sat himself down with his tower of pancakes on a single plate, Sora literally had to stand up on the table in order to pour syrup on it. People began to inch away from him, in fear that his tower might come crashing down on them. It wasn't the most stable stack of food, let's just say that.

Sora licked his lips in anticipation, he is going to destroy these pancakes. So everyone steer clear and get ready to duck for cover. He threw away the fork and knife they gave to him and was going to eat it with his bare hands, just like how he does with every meal.

"What?! What do you mean you're short on pancakes?" Uh oh. A voice called out to that sounded completely shocked. There's no mistaking, it's the chipper girl from before. She must also be a pancake lover like Sora is. Now he has a decision to make. Eat the pancakes as fast as he can and act like he isn't the culprit or do the right thing and hide the pancakes in his stomach. Both sound like a pretty good idea. He contemplated, frozen in time with his arms stretched out to the stack of food in front of him. Ready to just claw at it.

"Nora, calm down. It's not their fault. I'll make you some pancakes after initiation." Lazybutt was with her, no surprise there. He tried to soothe the girl by promising her pancakes. It didn't really make her any happier. The girl now known as Nora began to pout like a child. "But Ren! I want more pancakes now! You know I've been waiting for this day!" For such a chipper girl, her day was instantly ruined by the lack of pancakes on her plate. Not that he can blame her. Still, she had a decent amount on her plate, and Lazybutt, known as Ren, wasn't complaining about his stack. As Sora thought, it's a good amount. There's no way he's giving up his stack.

"I can't make any now, we have initiation after this. You'll just have to be patie- what is that?" The duo came across the tower of pancakes in front of Sora. Their gazes simultaneously starting from the top, slowly working their way down to the bottom, only to see Sora staring right back at them like he's been caught red handed. They were not amused.

"Uh..." Sora uttered, stretching on his voice for as long as he could stall. "Ren, hold my pancakes." Nora surprisingly spoke in monotone. Ren obliged and held what was given to him.

Nora walked up to Sora, pushing a few people out of the way. Her smile disappeared from off her face, it held an unreadable expression. He couldn't tell if it held maturity or processing silent murderous thoughts. Once she was next to Sora in his seat, Nora puts her hands on her hips and stared down at the seated Sora. She leaned over to all sides, as if observing every aspect of him. Not only on the outside, but on the inside. She placed her hand on his chin and raised his head so she could look her in the eyes properly.

Sora blushed from the sudden contact with the girl. He's never been touched this way by the opposite gender before. This is someone he barely knew. So it was something new for him. Nora seemed to have ignored the visible blush and continued to study Sora in silence. Students began to look at the scene, talking among themselves to decipher what is going on.

They blinked at each other multiple times before Nora released him, the blush only slowly fading from his face. Even then, they blinked at each other in silence. Sora didn't know what was going on. He didn't know whether to feel confused or frightened by her. Probably both.

It wasn't until she suddenly slammed her foot on the empty seat next him that the silence was broken. The pancakes, becoming unstable as it wobbled back and forth from the travelling vibration. "So, why'd you do it?" Her question was pretty self explanatory, then again, it wasn't. Sora didn't get it, he gave her a quizzical look in response. This caused her to lose her patience. Leaning in closer towards Sora, as Sora's only defense was to lean back to recover his safe distance. "Don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm talking about." This was starting to feel like an interrogation. Except there was no good cop.

Sora shook his head, showing that he really didn't understand her. Nora sighed, then pointed an intimidating finger at his tower of pancakes and balled up her other hand. "You took all the pancakes, when I took also wanted pancakes. How could you do this to me?" She spoke so openly as if they've known each other for a while. This girl really wears her heart upon her sleeves. He could've sworn he saw a tear in the corner of her eye. Pancakes really mean that much to her. He never meant to make someone cry over it. It kind of made him feel a little guilty. It also helped that he was afraid of this girl from the start. She may be energized, but that could also mean she is also psychotic. No one should ever mess with those types of people.

Ren decided that it was his job as Nora's friend to step in, not only to help Sora and soothe Nora in this situation, but also try to negotiate something between them. He set down the two plates of pancakes on empty seats beside Sora. The two plates looked microscopic compared to his glorious flapjack tower. It made him feel bad.

The two male hunters-in-training gave each other look. Sora's eyes filled with slight fear for the new adversary, yet pleading him to take the girl with him and leave him be. Ron reads the atmosphere, knowing what he must in order for both parties to be happy. He crossed his arms and leaned on his leg. Switching to posture that seemed to go on like clockwork, there was more than one occasion similar to this. "Y'know, it's not fair to others with you hoarding all the pancakes like that. Other people want to eat too." Although Ren's tone was meant to scold Sora, it held no hostility. Nora was bawling at this point, slumped down onto the table with her arms stretched out to Sora's pancakes. She began to grope the air toward the pancakes.

"Pancakes..." Nora whined. Ren pryed her off the table and allowed her to stand on her own two feet. He got out a tissue from his pocket and handed to his crying friend, who took it between her sobs to dry off her tears and blow her nose into it. "Please stop crying, you're causing a scene." She held it to him, giving back what is his. Sora didn't know whether it was shocking or not that Ren took it back and stuffed it back into his pocket. That's kinda gross. Except that told story about their friendship, that they really are that close enough to ignore the trivial stuff.. Sora could only wish he had their type of relation with someone else.

Sora shifted his gaze upon the two friends, their pancakes, and his pancakes. He already made up his mind on what he is to do. More than anything, for the sake of pancakes and all its lovely fluffy texture, he wanted to make friends. He stood up on the table and began to take pancakes from the top in stacks. His hands got sticky in the process, it didn't bother him that much. Sora stacked his pancakes onto Nora's and Ren's plate. This stopped her from crying and only stared in shock as Sora wasn't being shy with his generosity. Ren was also in the same state, though quick to accept his offer with a small smile.

Once the pancakes were evenly distributed, each of them has a third of what Sora had on his plate. Nora's smile grew larger and larger by the second, the twinkle in her eye restored. It was enough to make her happy. Ren, however, grew pale. "There's no way I'm finishing that..." Before he could protest, Sora shoved the smaller pancake tower into Ren's hands. Sora wasn't taking no for an answer.

All the air was immediately knocked out of Sora when he felt something tackle into him and started to cut off his oxygen supply. Nora had him in a very affectionate bear hug, her arms wrapped around his chest. She snuggled into him, causing Sora's face to burn brightly. If a touch can get him to be uneasy, a hug was basically a gesture from another planet. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" She swerved Sora around like a rag doll. His arms and limbs hanging lifelessly.

Ren with the rescue. "Nora, you're killing our new friend." He got her attention by simply tapping her shoulder. In Sora's favor, it did stop her from throwing him around. Her hold around him unyielding, slowly squeezing the life out of him. "What're you talking about. He's fine, see?" Nora looked up at Sora. His face hung to the side, a little blue around the gills. Barely breathing. There was a small white soul hanging out of his open mouth.

"Oh." Nora oh'd. As he was released, he took the time to fill his lungs full of the sweet, sweet air that he took for granted up until now. It never tasted so good. As soon as he was able to compose himself properly, he glared at Nora for putting him through such torment. She smiled brightly nonetheless, rubbing the back of her head apologetically. "Whoopsy. Sorry...uh..." Nora paused, placing a finger on her chin. Trying to see if she could recall his name. "What's your name again?" Sora never introduced himself, so he didn't expect her to know it off the bat. It's a good as time as any.

"Sora Yulesc." Someone beat him to it. He already had his thumb pointing at himself and mouth about to speak. It was Ren who spoke for him. Surprising both Nora and Sora. Mostly Sora. He narrowed his eyes at the green matrial artist. Sora knew his name, yet he doesn't know who Ren is. Nor Nora. Only their name, which he overheard by chance. Yet here he is with someone who knew both his given name and surname.

Ren only gave him a smug look and sat himself down next to Sora, Nora sitting next to Ren so he was in between them. Sora never took his eyes off Ren for a second. Ren pretended not to notice glare he was receiving. Sora wasn't about to let him play that game with him. If he knows him through some connection, then he has a right to know.

They all began to eat their pancakes, all at their own pace. Nora literally inhaling the pancakes into her mouth. While Ren, in contrast, was more of slow and steady wins the race. Properly using the silverware utensils provided in each hand. Sora took the initiative to allow his monster appetite do the work for him, letting loose what feral instinct he has. It looked like he was savagely consuming a live animal than mere pancakes. A few students found the group to be quite odd together like that.

Sora never really learned any proper table manners, or none at all. Despite his unruly habit of eating, he's always able to keep the area around him as clean as a whistle. Nora and Ren did not fall victim either. Astounding as it is, that's because the mess he made came onto him. Pancakes bits and syrup coating him like another layer of skin. He looked like a complete mess. It didn't bother him one bit. Sora licked the syrup around his lips.

Don't think for a second that Sora has forgotten about Ren. They may be just having some friendly breakfast. There's no need to turn it into a Warzone. But if he did not comply, Sora would have no other choice. It was indirect, it's just that it felt like Ren was challenging Sora or provoking him to do something. Afraid of the backfire that it might cause. So he stayed silent until they were finished eating. Not that it was a difficult task for him. Nora, on the other hand...

"Right! What was I thinking?" Nora questioned with her mouth full, a pancake hanging from out her mouth. Sora's not the only one who needs table manners, not that he's one to talk. Ren not looking the least bit entertained by the nonsense. "But so, I hope we all end up on the same team together." She inhaled that pancake too. She leaned back a little to have a better look at Sora and playfully winked at him. A startled Sora jumped a little, a light blush on his face. Second time.

"Oh!" Nora raised her hand with an index finger up, indicating she had an idea. "We should come up with some sort of plan. To make sure we end up on the same team together." She announced, placing her hand on Ren's shoulder to affirm 'their' plan. Ren would allow Nora to finish before he would decide to speak, if that time would ever come.

"What if we bribe the headmaster?" Nora plotted like an evil genius, whispering her top secret plan so that only the two boys next to her can hear her. Sora almost choked on his pancakes at the thought of actually bribing Professor Oz Pin. There's no way that would work. There is probably nothing in the world that they could possibly ever present to him that would butter him up enough to agree to a task that would also get him in trouble. Not only would it not work, it could get them in some serious trouble. Worse, they could get expelled. Bribery is not taken lightly, no pun intended. Ren patted Sora on the back to save his life, still as calm as ever. Sora forced the food down his throat, exhaling in relief. He gave Ren a thankful nod, who returned the gesture with a nod of his own. Sora really began to wonder how does he deal with someone like her. Years of practice.

Nora removed her hand from Ren's shoulder and cupped her chin with it, she frowned from the realization that would hit her. "No, that won't work. He has the school." Nora's plot to begin with having that one giant hole. Sora sighed in relief that his friend was stopped before she did anything she'd regret. It wouldn't have worked anyway. She tried. Nora became silent and thought to herself. Narrowing her eyes. She really started to give it some thought. It goes to show that she really wanted both Sora and Ren on the same team as her.

Speaking of teams, that's probably what the main gossip floating around is about. How teams are formed, along with initiation that still remained to be a mystery. Whispers passing and going. Tournament style is out of the question then. They wouldn't make teams with the strongest mixed with the weakest, or the strongest team while the weaker team is left in the dust. No, Ozpin is much deeper than that. He'd obviously choose teams that are most compatible for each other. Not through strengths and weaknesses, but through compatibility and adaptation. This doesn't favor through friendships and couples, everyone must learn to work together. Not live as a single individual all their life. When a teammate is in need of help, it's those other teammates that are going to help through thick and thin. That is the type of team that Sora wants to be on, where everyone are good friends. It made Sora feel proud and grateful for Ozpin for all that he's done for everyone. He stared upward into the ceiling and balled his fist lightly, looking forward to the near future that was only a few hours away. Initiation.

"So Sora, how's your father doing?" Sora snapped out his daydream and turned his head to Ren in the blink of an eye. Well, he almost forgot. So he really did know more than he should know about a new friend. Sora narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but nodded in response. Meaning that his father was fine. Ren nodded dismissively. "Good, I was hoping you'd say that." Ren returned to his pancakes. Nora multitasking of eating and thinking at the same time, which was a little distracting. He's just going to say that and pretend like nothing happened? Sora isn't about to let it go, not this time. He's gone too far into his life to let it slide now. He has to know how Ren knows him, and how does he know his father.

"You're probably wondering how I know you, and how do I know your father." Ren basically took the words out of his mouth. Sora tried to give him a piece of his mind, mouthing off words that even begin with that first letter. He quickly shut up. Ren already knew the answer, there's no reason to say much more than that. Sora nodded. He got a small smile in return from the boy.

"My father knows your father." Ren confirmed. Sora's eyes went wide. His father never mentioned people from outside the village. Why wasn't he told about this at least? "They are both martial artists, so my father travels all the way to your village just to talk to your father from time to time. I was only brought along once, and we were both young at the time. So I don't blame you for not remembering me. Well, I only remembered just now too as soon as I recognized you." Ren continued with a shrug. Sora's eyes went wide to its extent. He remembers.

Ren no longer looked him in the eye, a nervous demeanor that didn't quite suit someone of his appearance. "You've changed so much. What happened?" There was no denying it, Ren really did know Sora at one point in his life. That concern in his voice only came from someone who truly cared for someone else's well being. Sadly, it was a bittersweet experience right now. Sora went through his recollection. Ren was there on that day, but his father and him wasn't there when it happened. They left hours before what went on that day. Thank goodness. Although if they were there, they could have helped to stop it. Except Sora would not want that. They were outsiders, so there was no need for them to get involved. He'd rather have it that way. Sora was too young for it, Ren was no exception. It was better this way.

The phantom pain could be seen in Sora's eyes, it spread so much that it began to adjust his posture as well. Ren picked up on this and waved his hand dismissively. "Sorry, forget I asked." Ren was quick to diffuse the situation. He realized he was being insensitive asking about such a touchy subject. The damage was done, it didn't help from letting it hurt anymore than it had to. All they of them, continued to eat their pancakes in silence. All pondering. Sora wanted a hug.

* * *

_**(Morning, Beacon Academy locker room)**_

"See you around." Ren gave his farewell with a polite wave and a small smile. Holding onto his apologetic appearance for prying into what Sora may not have wanted to talk about. The rest of their breakfast went well, they talked about whatever came to mind. Nora mostly fuelling the conversation due to her natural curiosity, Ren will have to thank Nora for that. Her reward, his homemade pancakes. It surely got Sora into a better mood. The silence was almost suffocating. Sora was actually interested in Ren's pancakes. Nora claimed them to be the best in the entire world. Ren agreed to make pancakes for both of them after initiation. Much to Nora's reluctance as she also claims that Ren's pancakes are exclusive to her only. Ren defended Sora that he gave both of them a share of his pancakes for breakfast. Even though he couldn't finish it all, so she gave whatever was left of his to Sora and Nora. Which was a hefty amount. Although it took a little time for Nora to be accepting, she declared that Sora is worthy of one Ren pancake only with a pout in defeat. It amused both martial artist on how Nora acts in general. Ren gave Sora an all-knowing look. She really is a weird girl.

"See ya later, Soralator!" Nora waved farewell with both hands high above her head with a toothy smile while she walked backwards beside Ren. Scratch that, she's not a weird girl at all. She's just...unique.

Sora only waved back slowly at his departing friends as they turned the corner. A little sad that he'll be alone again, but not for long. They left the cafeteria together a few minutes ago. Now they are in the locker room to find their respective items for initiation, which starts in an hour. This is no time for games now. They parted ways because their locker numbers are oceans across from each other. Ren and Nora were only lucky enough to get neighboring lockers. Sora was capable of finding his locker by himself, he's a big boy. He still didn't want to do it alone.

Spending the next few minutes scanning locker after locker, when he realized he went in a circle about three times already. Six-three-six must have been cursed. Sora retrieved the piece of loose leaf paper from his pocket he was given by an instructor, who looked a little skeptical when he handed it to him. Sora shrugged it off like it didn't mean anything. It probably didn't. A mediocre scribble of the number, like it's been drawn by a three year old. He sighed to himself. This locker number listing system is confusing. It's like a maze.

Six-three-six. But that doesn't make any sense! He took directions that was meant for him to get away from this accursed locker. Anywhere besides here. Sora didn't know whether to panic or punch the nearest durable object. Which would be locker six-three-six. He crumbled the piece of loose leaf in frustration and tossed it aside, ruffling his head furiously. Things would have been much simpler if he just stayed at home and trained with his father. Not receive this type of headache.

The paper Sora threw impacted onto a nearby forehead. The owner of that forehead quickly became enraged and picked up the balled up paper on the floor. "Hey! Watch where you're thro-! Whoa." Any fury from the voice cooled down instantly, on the sight of Sora. Just like that. Sora turned to face the temperamental individual, only for him to be just as surprised. Their surprise quickly became friendly.

"Hey Sora." Greeted with a visible smile and excited tone, as the fellow student quickly closed the distance between the them with heavy footsteps.

"Cardin." Sora whispered happily to his first friend in Beacon Academy, though still maintaining his stoic frozen face. He took small steps to his armored friend, also wanting to close the gap between them.

* * *

**(A/N): Here, you have reached the end of second chapter. Ha! Bet some of you didn't see that coming, now did you? Hopefully that explained a few things that were left as subtle hints in the previous chapter and this chapter. So, Cardin is the first friend for Sora that was mentioned earlier. Not much will be explained about Team CRDL just yet. It will most likely be introduced after initiation, then that's when I can really start with the Team CRDL arc. For now, I'm mostly just trying to introduce all the teams to Sora so he knows who is who. That would make the friend count for Sora be about five now. If Weiss can count as a self-proclaimed friend. Huehue. There is still one character he has yet to meet, and that is Pyrrha. She'll be introduced to Sora in the next chapter. I see he hasn't had any proper interaction with Ruby, Yang, and Blake. Definitely not any 'proper' interaction with Yang. But he will soon. Soon.**

**Oh boy, this chapter ended up being a little longer than the first chapter. About 3,000 words longer. That makes a total of 11,000 words. It wasn't intentional, it just happened that way. I swear! I really get carried away when I can stray away from the what was seen in the episodes since I can really let my imagination run wild and place what is able to fit during these parts of the story. For example, the pancake scene. But I really had fun writing all that. It really did feel like I was filling in the blanks of what happened where in time skips or while some characters were nowhere to be found. I'm excited to release the next chapter real soon, once I'm done writing it. All of it.**

******If you like my story, please feel free to favorite and/or follow. Leave a review if you want to as well, but only honest reviews. It really helps a lot, and I would highly appreciate it.**

**********Once again, thank you for taking the time to read the second chapter of my first story.**


	3. Chapter 3, Landing Strategy

**(A/N): Hello to all, I'm Kanashiiro if you hadn't already known. Thank you for taking the time to read the third chapter of my first story. Twisted Grimm. I know that there is little to know about Sora as of now. And I don't want to leave him as a complete mystery that rarely says anything more than a single word. So for this chapter, a bit more will be revealed about Sora. Like what he did as soon as he arrived at Vale and a small blast from the past explaining what he has went through in order to become to person he is now. He'll begin to say more once he begins to open up to his friends and all. More is to come once the characters have gone through initiation and teamed up.**

**With that said, the third chapter of Twisted Grimm will commence.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Besides a copy of the DVD.**

**Twisted Grimm, Chapter three: Landing strategy**

* * *

_**(Morning, Beacon Academy locker room)**_

"Hahahaha-hahaha!" Cardin's laughter echoed in the locker rooms. He wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye with a single finger. Before he could stumble off his feet, he braced himself onto a nearby wall. Little sounds of incoherent words barely made it out of his mouth as he tried to speak. Pounding his fist against the wall, cracking it a bit unintentionally. Just before he thought it was all over when he began to let out coughs, a quick reminder of what went on a minute ago made some fresh new laughs to emit from the armored boy.

Sora gave his friend pats on the back to ensure that he wouldn't die of laughter. Though he had to admit, it was pretty funny. So it might be too late to save Cardin at the rate he's going at.

When Cardin's laughing spree died down just enough for him to form his speech into words in between chuckles, he returned to Sora's side to walk with him properly. As a friend. "Did you see the look on that guy's face? It was like he's seen a Twisted Grimm or something!" Cardin smacked his knee from the hilarity, regaining more laughs than before.

They came upon an unsuspecting huntsman-in-training who was just minding his own business, preparing himself for initiation by retrieving his weapons from his locker. When Cardin and Sora turned the corner to see this person, they noticed no one was around to see. Cardin immediately went into predator mode, and that boy who was minding his business is the prey. Sora's armored friend made his way to the loner and began to act very comforting and nice to him. The lonely male being a little suspicious from the sudden concern but dropped his guard. With an observant eye that Cardin has, he pushed the loner into his own open locker and slammed it shut. The male now in captivity thrashed about helplessly in his small confinement, switching between threats and pleas. However, his screams fell on deaf ears as there was no one around to hear him. No one who would care that is. Cardin was too busy motioning Sora to duct tape the locker door shut to make sure it doesn't open as easily. Sora complied and really started to make sure the captive wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He looked at what he's done as if it were a masterpiece in a museum. After all, his friends told him to do it. And friends never wrong each other and do fun stuff together. Cardin began to laugh hysterically afterwards.

Which brings them to right now. Sora tried to not make it look like he was holding in his laughter. The two continued walking, Cardin still having the giggles along the way. They both came to a stop when Cardin gestured him to halt. "Anyway, my locker is over here somewhere. Yours is probably down the hallway, third to the right from here." Cardin stated before taking a few steps back. He's leaving so soon, just after they met again. "I'll catch ya later, man. We'll most likely see each other during initiation." And there he goes, turning his back to Sora as he walked away from him to collect his stuff from his locker.

Sora wanted to stay with Cardin, even if it was for just a bit longer. But that would be very childish of him for someone of his age. So he tucked his tail in between his legs and let it be for now. He'll have all the time to hang out with Cardin after initiation. Who knows, they might be set on the same team together.

Just like Cardin said, his locker was down the hallway and the third right. He would also have to thank Weiss' butlers for carrying his stuff along with them because there was absolutely nothing in his locker when he opened it! Nothing! There was nothing inside his locker. None of his herbal medicine or vitamins. The interior of the locker might as well be as clean as whistle. None of it! Nada! Zip! Zippo!

Sora opened and closed the locker multiple times. Hoping that this is all a bad dream that he can't wake up from. He began to think that it'd be best to just slam the locker door onto his head, as that would be a more fitting fate than to go through initiation without his stuff. It just had to be an illusion. Without his stuff, he might as well go through initiation stark naked.

He sighed in defeat. No reason to get worked up over something that he can't change. He'll just have to wait for inevitable death to come to him. Sora slammed his locker shut. It didn't make him feel any better that it broke. Dragging his feet to the nearest cliff he can throw himself off of, with an imaginary rain cloud just above his head.

Until that rain cloud of his turned out be a thunderstorm in the illusion. Sora felt it, an evil presence. As a huntsman-in-training, it is his duty to rid the world of all evil. So be it, he must trace the origin of this malice as quickly as possible.

Luckily for him, it was only a hop-skip-jump away. Although what he found to be the source wasn't exactly what he had expected it to be. An asymmetric white ponytail with royal white clothing. This caused Sora to raise his eyebrow in confusion. Here he thought it was going to be a Grimm. However, a Grimm within the school sounds ridiculous. Someone would have already called dibs on it.

Nonetheless, Sora was happy to know that another friend wasn't too far from him. Weiss. She was talking to a girl with a ponytail as well. Must be a fad these days. Contrasting for Weiss, this girl has red hair that was tied up into a regular ponytail that reached her waist and vivid green eyes. She is quite tall and muscular compared to the girls he's met in his life. Her top layer consisted of two layers. The top layer of clothing was light brown, strapless leather armor securely tied on her back. The bottom layer was a low bronze V-neck. She also wore brown sleeves upon both arms and a red miniskirt. Along the skirt is a red ankle length drapery and a brown belt with a small circular bronze plate and dark brown pouch behind her. For accessories, she wears a bronze circlet headpiece with small, teardrop shaped emeralds that hang from her circlet o thin chains around each ear. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck with a small emerald embedded into it. It really made the color in her eyes come out. She wore bronze greaves that start below mid-thigh and end at her brown boots that reach the mid-calf. For the final piece of armor, she wore a single bronze bracer on her left arm. Almost like a Spartan. She looks more than ready to take the heads off of Grimm.

It may have been more than a coincidence as Sora bumped into a blonde knight, Jaune. Catching them both off guard. This didn't stop Jaune from acting smoothly, as he tried to play it off by supporting his weight onto a locker. It must have been his intention to get Weiss' attention, as it did, cutting in between her and the armored girl she was talking with. Sora blinked a few times to return to his normal composure. "You know what else is great~? Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." As suave as ever. Sora couldn't help but give his friend a thumbs up, wishing he could be that smooth with the ladies. Although it went unnoticed by Jaune, being too concentrated on the heiress.

With an annoyed look, Weiss crossed her arms. She caught a glimpse of Sora from the corner of her eyes and only gave him an irritated side glance. Sora backed off a bit, it was such an icy stare. 'Just what I needed. A pair of idiots'. Weiss thought as she rolled her eyes. "You two again?" She spoke bitterly. Causing Sora's heart to drop a little. He thought his 'friend' would be delighted to see him. He's even planning out a list of things to talk about with her.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" The taller girl cuts in quickly and excitedly. At least someone is being friendly. Although, Sora couldn't help but feel a little invisible. Jaune is flirting too much with Weiss. Weiss is trying to ignore both Sora and Jaune. Now the new girl seems eager to meet Jaune. He felt left out. He has to do something for them to notice him. But what?

"Yeahyeah."Jaune pushed the taller girl away, getting himself closer to Weiss in the process. Even though he was a bit too close for her comfort. Well, one of them is being nice. Sora decided to stick beside the new girl, at least she'll give him the time and day. "So Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness over me the other day~" Jaune flexed a muscle that wasn't ever there to allure Weiss, which didn't seem look like it's working all that well. She facepalmed in response. Sora mentally cheered Jaune on either way as he realized this was the girl that Jaune mentioned before departing yesterday.

Weiss couldn't believe that this goofball was openly flirting with her without any shame or dignity. "Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Weiss deadpanned. She'd honestly rather deal with a silent Sora than a flirty Jaune.

Jaune gestured to Weiss with his hands to ease up, continuing to work his magic. "Don't worry. No need to be embarrassed." He assured her in a comfortable manner. He crossed his arms and bounced on the tips of his toes to signify his enthusiasm, but still keep that cool personality of his. "So! Been hearing rumors about teeaaams~ I was thinking you and me would make a good one. What do you say?" Jaune pressed on, not really taking the hint that Weiss would rather be on teams with a Grimm. He got in closer within her personal bubble, though she only strayed her gaze away from him completely.

Sora held up a single finger and took a short breath, deciding to share the information about teams he overheard from students in the cafeteria. "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each. So-" Sora deflated, he was beaten to the punch by the red hair girl beside him. Even though she was only trying to inform them of the most accurate assumption, it was more of an outburst to draw Jaune's attention away from Weiss. As it was getting all their attention. That moment of speech was all she needed to bring him to her.

"-You don't say?" Jaune interrupted nonchalantly after giving Weiss departing glance. He quickly moved onto the red hair girl, seeing as she might be more of the easy picking. A more friendly companion. This allowed Weiss to regain her comfort zone, except now Jaune is putting the moves on Weiss' future planned teammate. And she is not going to just let that happen. The way Sora saw it, Weiss was jealous.

"Well hot stuff, play your cards right and you maybe you could join up with the winning team." Jaune's little offer and compliment made the armored smile bashfully. Sora would also like the join the winning team. They look like they could actually make a pretty good team. Sora could see it.

Out from nowhere, Weiss might as well have been a ghost that appeared in between Jaune and her friend. She separated their close interaction by pushing them further away from each other. "Jaune, is it?" Weiss questioned. Jaune nodded in clarification. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" She asked that question to Jaune like it was a brain dead easy answer. Now that Weiss is making such a big deal about it, it made Sora curious on who this armored girl might be. She might be even more famous than Weiss.

Sora shook his head in response, only now being brought back into the conversation. "Not in the slightest, snow angel~" Wow. Still flirting while being utterly clueless. Especially in front of the girl that he also flirted with. Dude is a straight up player.

Weiss motioned her hand to the armored girl behind her. "This is Pyrrha." She announced with a high sense of formality. She must really be something if it's an honor for an heiress to have the pleasure of introducing someone else. Sora always thinks that introductions should be left for the name of the owner. Although this one wasn't too bothered by it. She must be kinder than she looks. Time to make another friend.

"Hello again!" The one named Pyrrha waved politely with the same amount of enthusiasm as the last time. Sora silently waved back. Waiting for his turn to introduce himself.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss informed the clueless boys before her. Sora has heard of Sanctum before. It was a training school, much like Signal academy. Except that Sanctum was in Mistral That's about it. Other than that, he doesn't see how being a top graduate could be that impressive. He's never gone to combat school before, so he wouldn't know.

Jaune shrugged and was quick to reply. "Never heard of it."

Sora's response was pretty might the same thing, except he tilted his head and remained silent as always. Although an imaginary question mark floating above his head would be a nice touch to really bring out his ignorance.

This caused Weiss to scoff at their stupidity. "She's won the Mistral Region tournament. Four years in a row. A new record." She continued to spoon feed them information that hadn't already known. Their brains refused to accept it, making it go over their heads like it didn't matter. Despite their cluelessness, Pyrrha wasn't one bit offended that they knew nothing about her. She stood there, smiling. Letting Weiss do all the talking for her. It was only now that Sora was able to get a very good look at her. He had to admit, she is very pretty. Jaune and Weiss really know how to pick them.

"The what?" Jaune blurted out with an equal amount of confusion as Sora. Both boys now having their heads tilted.

Weiss literally cringed at what level of stupid they could not come back from. She couldn't bring them back from on low they are, even if she taught Sora and Jaune all that she knew. She wondered how these two are even able to dress themselves alone. Now she's had enough. It's one thing to get under her skin and get her angry. But if there is one thing she can't handle well, it's a pair of idiots. And here they are.

Now fed up and at her boiling point, Weiss flailed her arms around in irritation. Sora, Pyrrha, and Jaune all had to take a step back in order to avoid being harmed from her wrath. They got an heiress to lose her temper, this wouldn't be the first time Sora has seen this. It proved to be just as amusing. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss uttered angrily. She really had to dumb it down to what a child would even know.

At last, Weiss was able to get through to them. Well, one of them. "That's you?!" Jaune gasped deeply. The realization must have really hit him hard to point where it left him breathless. Isn't that something that is more associated with love? Pyrrha blushed lightly and looked at the floor, glad that Jaune recognized her. "They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" Some part of Jaune's childhood must be coming back from memory lane. His excitement could not make his smile any wider as it was a mixture of joy from meeting a celebrity in the flesh and recollection. She must have been a real role model for Jaune when he was younger.

Pyrrha smiled bashfully. Jaune could practically imagine her on the front of the cereal box right now in all its glory. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha admitted.

Unfortunately for Sora, he was clueless on who Pyrrha is. Not getting much of a reaction out of him. It's not his fault. His father would never let him eat such sugary food. Even cereal was prohibited as his father kept reminding him that cereal does not hold the nutrients that a warrior shall need in battle. Therefore, all of it was garbage. Sora didn't have much of a childhood. It made him a little envious that Jaune had processed the information given to him. So he sighed.

Weiss facepalmed. One out of two, yet she made it as clear as day for both of them. "I'll just let you be an idiot." There goes that bitter tone of her's again. Sora frowned. "So after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in the position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss added, her words mentally hurting Jaune. Pyrrha on the other hand, looked at both boys sympathetically. Her gaze a little more fixated on Sora at the moment, looking at him curiously.

By this point, Jaune and Sora had physically deflated. Losing all sense of confidence they had left. Jaune dropped his hands to his side and looked at the floor. "I guess not...sorry." Jaune apologized from deep sorrow. True or not, Weiss went too far. Jaune looked like he had really been effected and only saw himself as a loser. Sora would have comforted his blonde friend, but he was not able to bear to even look at anyone at this point, too embarrassed to do so.

Luckily Pyrrha was quick to step up to the plate to cheer up a downcast Jaune and ashamed Sora. She placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder in a comforting way. "Actually Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader." Pyrrha saw something inside Jaune that no one else noticed. Everyone other than Sora. She turned her attention to Sora, who hesitantly looked back at her, still with her hand on Jaune's shoulder. "I haven't met anyone who hasn't recognized me from anywhere, so it might be nice to have a friend who doesn't." Pyrrha was brilliant in every way. Perfect wouldn't be over exaggerating her capabilities.

Sora and Jaune were now blushing and smiling like fools. A fast recovery from their glum. "Oh, stop it you! You're making me blush." Jaune said, rubbing the back of his head in unison with Sora.

"Seriously, please stop it." Weiss cut in. "This kind of behavior should not be encouraged." She scolded them. Isn't she just lovely? Her attempts to belittle Sora and Jaune no longer affected them, they were too confident from Pyrrha's more-than-kind words. Despite this, Sora still wants Weiss to be someone he can call a friend.

With some newly found confidence, Jaune was quick to hop right back to his usual self. He took a big step toward Weiss, once again invading her personal space. "Sounds like Pyrrha is on-board for team Jaune." Sora too. "Spots are filling up quick. Now I'm not suppose to do this but...maybe I could pull some strings. Find a place for you. What do you say~?" Jaune continued to offer a position, getting closer and closer to Weiss. Until he was literally mere inches away from her face.

Much to the heiress discomfort, she defended herself by taking bigger steps back. "Alright, that's a bit too close!" She was creeped out by Jaune's aggressiveness. Weiss was used to getting hit on by the nearest boy, but she's never faced one who has nothing to lose. It's usually the sons of large company owners that try to put the moves on her or her father rearranges potential husbands for her for stronger connections between business. Jaune was something else. "Pyrrha, a little help please." Weiss squeaked. Looking over to Pyrrha, with a plead in her eyes.

Pyrrha drew her weapon out of instinct from helping others all the time, which happened to be a javelin with a red and yellow color scheme. Sora's eyes widen. She wasn't about to hurt Jaune, was she? Sora was about to step in to defend his friend, but everything went so fast. Jaune's eyes widen as well, as he only had a split second to look at the weapon thrown with expert precision toward him. Jaune yelped when the javelin hooked onto his hood. He went with it. Sending flying until he was pinned against the wall that the javelin had stuck itself into. He crashed onto the wall as a result. He felt that one. Weiss watched the blonde knight disappear from her sight without a care in the world. Pyrrha held her hand up apologetically and gave the now trapped Jaune a sorry look. "I'm sorry!" Unhappy with the way she handled that situation, though it was the only way to diffuse as she saw it.

Sora went over to where Jaune was. The javelin held him up just a bit above the floor. Sora pulled the javelin from out the wall to free Jaune. The blonde knight fell on his butt and just sat there. Maybe he needs a good slapping or some water to splash in his face.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately." From an intercom that is spread throughout the school to ensure there wouldn't be a single place where a student wouldn't hear any sort of announcement, Glynda Goodwitch's voice no doubt. Sora's eyes narrowed with a sudden sense of determination. So the time has come. His only wish now is to make sure he ends up on a team where he can easily make friends. Students closed their lockers, one after the other. Ready or not, geared up or death wish. They began to make their way outside toward Beacon cliff.

Weiss passed a fallen Jaune without so much as a passing glance. Pyrrha, being a peach so sweet compared to the sour lemon that Weiss is, stopped in front of Jaune to at least give him a proper farewell. "It was nice meeting you." She said, walking towards Sora, who was carefully inspecting her weapon for no exact reason. Just curious.

"Likewise." Jaune replied weakly. The air must have really been knocked out of him.

The javelin that Sora holds seemed to have been pulled out his grasp, returning to its owner. Oddly enough, she didn't as so much as touch when Sora let go. Weird. Sora raised a brow when Pyrrha stopped in front of him while she put her weapon away. She held her hands behind her back in the most professional way, she obviously had something to say to him.

There was a long silence between the two. Sora was okay with it, but not Pyrrha. She felt awkward because she wasn't used to it. So she decided it's a good time to ask than any other time. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Sora Yulesc, would it?" She questioned curiously, pointing at him with a finger.

Another person who happened to know him, yet he knows nothing about the other person. Memories, don't fail him now. He's never been so popular before, and now a celebrity knows about him. It's like he was born to remain ignorant. That isn't entirely wrong. Blame his father.

Sora nodded. "Yes." Sora confirmed.

* * *

_**(Almost noon, near Beacon cliffs)**_

Along the way to Beacon cliff like they were told to do so. Pyrrha and Sora, walking side by side, lively conversing with the other. Pyrrha doing most of the talking, of course. She only started to get to know Sora, his speech only consisted of short sentences and subtle gestures. As if he wasn't making the attempt to keep the conversation alive, that's the way Pyrrha saw it. She felt a little disappointed that she couldn't get through to him like she was hoping to. This the start of a new friendship, so it shouldn't be rushed.

"So you're Sora Yulesc? The 'Unstoppable Rookie' that managed to enroll in the Ultimate Fighting Championship in Vale the year he joined? That was you?" Pyrrha calmly asked, doing well to hide the inner fangirl she is. As an athlete, she couldn't help but browse around at other competitions that she could learn from. UFC was one of them, it also became one of her favorites. It wasn't like boxing where there is padded gloves to help cushion the blow and prevent broken bones. It was straight up bare knuckle brawls with such little protection. Actually, the only protection is to avoid getting hit. Just the raw action and powerful blows really sparked her excitement. She wouldn't mind to give it a go one day.

Being called the Unstoppable Rookie was news to Sora. He didn't think he made such a name for himself, nor did he think he was that well known. When he arrived to Vale all on his own, he realized he didn't have much lien to make through an entire month. So he did what any responsible individual would do, he looked for a job. Sadly, he was turned down or proven to be inefficient in everything he does. The month was over before he knew it, now he had nothing. Sora only wished he could have planned on further ahead.

Sora could still remember that day, crystal clear. A 'new recruits' sign on a small gym. It all started with that. The trainers needed someone to sponsor their gym if they were to gain publicity. So, they met Sora. Everything he was bad at, all those times of being reminded how worthless he is. It made him feel like there was nothing else in the world other than what he does best. They gave him a sort of purpose that he was loyal to. If there is anything he is good at, it's fighting. It made him feel alive. Though he proved he's more than capable of handling himself. The dozens of sandbags they needed to replace would all be worth it when he steps into the ring one day. All those mountain training sessions with his father really started to pay, he saw the results of what he's worked so hard in all his life. A spirit of martial arts. Nothing could stop him.

Another awkward silence came between Sora and Pyrrha after he nodded lightly. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to say something. He didn't notice that they were almost to their destination, Beacon cliffs. The sun high above their heads like a ray of hope. Pyrrha was hesitant to speak, she didn't want to pry too deeply than she needed to. Her curiosity got the best of her as the anticipation started to kill her on the inside. "So, why did you quit all of sudden?" She blurted out hastily, a bit embarrassed that she asked such a personal question. She had to know. Sora became her favorite fighter on first sight, since he is something she can really relate to.

Sora turned his head to Pyrrha, slightly startled by her question. He didn't know how he was supposed to answer that. There was more than one reason for it, though he didn't know which one she'd rather hear. So he went with a universal answer, he shrugged. Pyrrha didn't like that, her frown said it all. "I mean, from what how much you were going by and how well you were doing in the championship...I don't see why not you would want to continue your career as a fighter." She pressed on. Pushing his buttons unintentionally. Sora felt uncomfortable around Pyrrha now. Now all he wanted to do was make to Beacon Cliff, ASAP. Anything to save questions for later. Otherwise, it would really start to bother him during initiation.

It was true, though the reward money was nothing to laugh at. He would have been able to settle in an apartment for a few months without worrying if he'll have enough. One of them, fat stacks as they say. He took the fighters down one by one. Rising to the top slowly but surely. Obviously his opponents were good and they managed to get some hits on him. Sora was harder, better, faster, and stronger. Every person he fought was too stubborn in their skills to forfeit, even though they were outmatched by Sora's relentless strikes and impenetrable defense. Before he knew it, he was in the finals. Up against the best. Sora only hoped that his final opponent would live up to his expectation and show exactly why it was them two that made it to the top. He wanted it to be the fight of his life, to make him feel so alive. If only 'he' didn't show up...

"Was it because of what Roman Torchwick did?" Pyrrha asked quietly. Almost inaudible. She remembers watching it. The championships was on live television. The only thing better than watching it live, is to get to get tickets to see it in person. Sadly, tickets were sold out in the first hour. So she was only able to see it in the comfort of her home. Pyrrha wished she could have been there in person. Not only to be up close to the action and see every angle of it, but she wanted to be there in order to help. She felt so helpless that day. All she could have done was watch the horror unveil. Criminal or not, Roman Torchwick went too far with what he did that day.

The atmosphere was heavy. It was no longer awkward, but deathly. But there was a killer's intention emitting from Sora. His aura, nearly leaking out from him from a collection of unstable emotions that were directed to Roman Torchwick. Pyrrha immediately reading the atmosphere. Clearly she has gone too far with her curiosity, as it has got the best of her and may have brought something back from the grave that should have stayed down. She placed a hand on his tense shoulder as some form of apology indication. "I'm sorry. It's not any of my business to pry like that. You obviously have your good reasons. Like how you want to become a huntsman to protect people and keep the world safe." Her ashamed tone said it enough, she sincerely, genuinely was sorry.

Except Sora wasn't having none of that. He didn't want her pity. It was demeaning. She thinks he can't handle her words without her knowing that she meant no ill intention about them. He would have laughed hysterically at her comfort if he didn't already know how to keep to himself. He was stronger than that. Much, much stronger. There was no one way he was going to let something as petty as emotions control his actions. Sora shrugged off her hand, deepening the shame into Pyrrha. "No, you're right." He stated bitterly. Not taking his eyes off anywhere else other than right in front of him.

They were approaching Beacon Cliffs. He could see the small group of students. About fourteen of them, each on a square metal plating underneath their feet. Along with a Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch standing on the grass in front of the students. Ozpin checked his watch when he spotted the last two students approaching their destination. 'Better late than never, I suppose.' Ozpin thought. Taking a healthy sip from his signature coffee mug.

The sooner he took his spot, the sooner he can vent out his vengeful mood through ending some Grimm's soulless lives. Although he was misdirecting his temper toward Pyrrha. It wasn't her. And he knew that. It had to do with Roman. As it all started to come back to him. His real reason for attending to Beacon, or rather, agreeing to attend. He's been lying to himself this whole time. Acting with a sense of justice that he really did want to protect people and save the world, maybe fight a few Twisted Grimm while he's at it. It was all smokes and mirrors for the real story behind it. Deep down, he wasn't here to do that. He came to Beacon for his own selfish wishes.

Sora walked faster than Pyrrha, leaving her behind to catch up. "Roman Torchwick." With that dreadful name is how he started, surprising Pyrrha when she finally caught up with Sora. How venom seemed to have poured out of those words the way he said each syllable. Like he can truly taste it, and from the way it treated him, it was the most revolting thing ever. "He is the reason." Sora confessed, Pyrrha stopped in her tracks in awe. He didn't bother waiting for her. She watched Sora's back get smaller and smaller from the distance between them grew with each of his steps.

* * *

_**(Noon, Beacon cliffs)**_

Each student now in their own respective metallic tile underneath their feet. Waiting for further instruction about their initiation. Some students busied themselves by double checking their weapon to make sure they are operating correctly and will not fail them in combat when they need it most. That fatal error could cost them their lives. A few others stood with confident patience, although their eagerness might as well be displayed in a transparent box. All in all, everyone was more than ready for their initiation. It's make or break time.

Sora tapped the metal tile underneath him with the tip of his shoe, kind of investigating it without taking it apart. The sound that came from it made it seem like nothing was in it. Like it was hollow of some sort. Although the ringing he felt under his feet also said there was more to it than that. That it served more than just as an alignment to straighten up students. He couldn't tell what was it for as long as he didn't pry it open to see the interior. His best guess was that it was either some kind of contraption or equipment.

The gathering of familiar faces helped Sora cooled down a bit. Cardin, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and Weiss were all there. Of course, Pyrrha too. All his friends. He caught a glimpse of the red younger girl, the voluptuous blonde girl, and the bow raventte. They weren't exactly his friends, as much as he'd wish they were. Sora took his spot in between Weiss and the bow ravenette. He tried conversing with Weiss, but he only got a silencing glare in return. The girl with the bow was too engrossed in a book she has opened in her hand to even acknowledge his existence. This isn't really the time and place to catch up on some reading, but he's not going to tell her not to. That left about five other students that he did not know, so he didn't give as much as a passing glance. In total, there were now sixteen students all assembled for initiation. The players and pieces are in play, now all there is left to do is get through the initiation.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin started, breaking the anticipating silence that all the students before him were comfortable with. They didn't dare speak out of terms in front of their headmaster. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpn looked each of the sixteen students with godlike eyes, as if judging them correctly with his gaze and choosing their fates. Like he was in control of who lives and who dies. He might as well be.

Sora leaned over to his side just a tad bit to get a good look at the dense acres of forest in front of him. It seemed to stretch on to the farthest corner of Remnant. Just a vast sea of green vegetation as far as the eye can see. Nodding in comprehension. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch ignored this unusual behavior.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." Glynda paused, adding some dramatic influence to her words. Sora straightened himself and paid close attention. "Each of you will be given teammates." There goes that dramatic pause for effect again. She might be doing that on purpose. "Today." It was kind of amazing how she could have said that with a straight face.

Today, that is not a lot of time. And for it is such an abrupt announcement from what they cannot back out of, it makes the matters that much more dire. Can they do that? Of course they can. Glynda Goodwitch is Ozpin's right hand, and he owns the school. They have no saying in this. Sora showed no signs of objection. Someone else, however whined lightly in dismay.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with whom you can work well with." Ozpin didn't even have to look at any of the students letting them know that he's talking to all of them. They were all obediently silent. The same whiny voice let out a cute squeak and muttered disapprovingly of their fate.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin's slight amusement in his tone did not go unheard. Not the most ideal tactic for team building. It could be similar to throwing a mongoose and a snake in the same cage and expecting them to be friends. But it probably has worked for all these years, despite how ridiculous it sounded. Seeing that this is one of the best schools for hunters-in-training in all of Remnant.

"WHAT?!" Shards of broken dreams could practically be heard along with the same little squeak from before. It was the young red girl who couldn't believe her ears to point where her outburst became verbal. Sora cringed as he could hear her from all the way from where he was standing, which was eight squares to her right. Unlike her, everyone was keeping to themselves. Unfazed by that tactic of how their partners shall be chosen for them. Which isn't really their decision after all, much less balanced by their criteria. They were possibly all thinking the same thing, but expected some sort of surprise from all the rumors that were tossed around.

Sora mentally shrugged, but did hope to make eye contact with Cardin or Jaune out of the circle of friends he made. Nora seemed all aboard for being partners with Ren, so that may be out of the question. Pyrrha just recently hit a nerve with Sora, so it might be a little awkward between for now. Weiss, she's pretty, but lives up to her name in an icy persona. He enjoyed the thought of being paired up with the red young girl. He would really enjoy being paired up with the voluptuous blond. The bow raventte wasn't bad herself, another good potential partner.

"See, I told you." Nora interrupted carelessly to Ren. Apparently Sora missed something during his time away from Ren and Nora. It's surprising that Nora's absurd thoughts might come close to Ozpin's idea for sick kicks. A slight chill went down Sora's spine as he imagined Nora being the approved headmistress of Beacon when Ozpin retires.

Ozpin quickly silenced Nora with a glare that called for it. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." His instructions continued. All students took a gander at the forest one final time in unison, taking it all in before they begin. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path..." Ozpin paused. Not for dramatic effect, but for the reminder he always has to repeat to students before initiation and missions. His eyes held a tint of sorrow in them. This isn't the first time. "...or you will die." They didn't expect peaches and cream, now did they? It's best to throw the truth in front of their faces, rather than give them a false pep talk.

Regardless of their will to throw their lives away to protect people, that didn't cushion the blow of how Ozpin can just easily say that. It caused a few students to become disturbed. Dying is no joke. While some remained cool, and others whose mental health could be questioned started to smile. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation." Ozpin stated as he indicated towards Glynda Goodwitch with his eyes. "But our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin informed them. So if someone is on the verge of death, they'll be left there for dead. Cruel, but they're the ones taking the risk to make it happen.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin finished with his instructions at last. It's almost time. All of sudden, everyone just got tense. "Are there any questions?" Ozpin wanted to get things out of the way before he sent his students to their doom.

Jaune was the fellow to speak for himself. Raising his hand to indicate he indeed has a question. No one else had a question, they just wanted to get this over with. "Yeah um...sir-" Jaune spoke timidly.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin really wanted to get things out of the way. Whether his ignorance of Jaune was intentional or not, things started to kick off immediately. With Jaune still raising his hand, unprepared for the scene that is about to unfold.

All students began to shift into their own respective posture, ready for what is about to come. Sora didn't exactly know why everyone just stood there, but took a signature fighting stance as told. Feet apart, knees bent, one foot pointed forward while the other pointed to the side. Arms held up in front of him, fists leveled with his shoulders to give a clear few ahead, elbows bent that pointed downward. It looked like any ordinary fighting pose that people use in street fights. But that's why Sora uses it too, because this is the stance that everyone is compatible with. Even martial artists turn to this stance because it is basically universal. Any style is versatile with this stance.

Never taking his eyes off the forest. An abrupt sound of working metal and whistle in the wind. Then a screaming student in the distance came into his sight, but was too far to make who it was. From the looks of it, this student has the semblance ability to fly. Evident from the high altitude reached. That was interesting, a flying semblance is a very rare ability. Only a handful of hunters have it. His eyes followed the unidentified student that made a beeline above the forest until becoming a mere dot in his vision. Clearly the most eager out of everyone in the group of students to get started on initiation. Sora was a little lost for words. If Ozpin told them to take their positions, then why is this single student able to head into the forest at will?

Another student came into sight after the sound of working metal, silently flying as well. So two students with a flying semblance. Although it is rare to have such an ability, he supposes there are chances that two students in the same initiation can have the same semblance. Some hunters go their whole life never finding out their semblance. The odds are slim to none, but clearly slim took its course. Another sound of metal at work, he noticed it was more audible than the last one. By then, another student was flying. Silent too. Okay, now it just became ludicrous. No way can there be three students with the same semblance in the same initiation. His previous thought may have been a bit too accepting, but he knows this is where the line in drawn.

Sora looked to his right to see if anyone was as confused as he was. Their still faces, looking at the forest. It said it all. They knew something he didn't. It kind of scared him. More metal works, another flying student. Perhaps they took something he didn't. Maybe it was in the pancakes. He reached over to Weiss to tap her on the shoulder in hopes that she might have the answer for him. She slapped his hand away without taking her eyes off the forest. "Don't bother me, you dolt. I won't have you break my concentration." She shot him down before he can form a single word as she wielded a rapier. It was shiny, and cool. Sora turned away dejectedly.

By the time he turned to his left another student was flying, that makes the fifth one. Though this student stuck out from the rest and appeared to be flying higher and further than the others already airborne. This one in particular was laughing joyously. Sora looked at the bow raventte give him a confident smirk, in a position that made her look like she was about to pounce upon her prey. She gave him a playful wink, which startled him. What is it with girls and winking? Well, at least that wasn't the most hostile response he's got this minute. Sora decided he'd ask her all his questions that he needed answering.

All questions were answered. Sora reached out to her, in that second, she was gone. A dust cloud left behind that quickly dissipated. The metal plate that use to be underneath her feet was standing up on its own, angled that told him everything.

His eyes widen in a mixture of fear and excitement. He turned a sickly pale complexion and he felt his heart drop from terror. Sora has always looked at Ozpin as a respected individual with skills that no one can surpass. But that has shattered through this one single action. His vision of the headmaster of Beacon Academy now changed to a madman that needs immediate mental help. What kind of sick, twisted man does this for his amusement? These students weren't flying, they were launched.

Sora gave a worried glance to Weiss, his eyes pleading for help. Any kind of help. She was not the merciful goddess. Weiss childishly stuck out her tongue at him and pulled her eyelid down a bit with a single finger. Sora didn't appreciate the mock, no matter how cute it was.

And then his feet left the ground.

* * *

_**(Noon, above Emerald Forest)**_

The sound of passing wind was almost deafening. It blocked out anything that would emit the smallest noise, even if it's right up against his ears. All that could be heard from his perspective was the whistling wind. Practically screaming at him from all sides. A small ringing in both ears disoriented greatly disoriented him. His heart began to race in fear that he might not be able to make out of his one alive. It was the only thing telling him that he's not dead, yet. There might as well be a bass drum pounding within his chest, erupting at each beat. Sora felt like his body was going to fold in on itself. Encountering wind resistance that pushed his limbs close to him, forcing him to be as thin as possible. Either that, or have his limbs broken in awkward angles. He complied in fear that he would feel an intense pain before he inevitably plummets to the hard ground. The fast approaching horizon where the sun has risen from, tree after tree being nothing more than an endless green blur. His clothing rustled violently against his skin, sending tiny whips throughout every inch of his body but did no damage.

The scariest part of it all was that he was no longer in control. It's nothing like when he was on the ground, where he could go wherever he pleased because his feet was firmly on the ground. No, instead he is forced to go in one direction and let gravity pull him down. At the rate he's going, it's not looking good for him. His body rattled fighting against the wind, eventually weighing him down. Every bone in his body told him that he was going to die, that this is it. This is where he dies. Sora swallowed with difficulty. His lungs could no longer able to regulate his breathing. He was scared out of his mind. He didn't want to die.

He began to catch up with one of the students that was launched before him, only because they started to decelerate and began to drop altitude before disappearing into the green foliage. Sora squinted tightly, shielding his eyes as best as he could from particles that threatened to irritate him. Although obscure, he was able to make out the different colored limbs of that student that stuck out from the numerous trees. He'd widen his eyes in surprise if he could. This is survivable! That student is living proof!

They called that something here. Sora contemplated absentmindedly, forgetting where he is due to his thoughts. It's on the tip of his tongue, he could literally just taste the words. But not quite have them roll off his tongue. Like a puzzle, pieces began to form. He thought harder once it almost came to him. As the last piece was set, he snapped his fingers from realization. "Land strategy!" Despite the deafen pitch, those words were as clear as day to him.

Except there was one problem. He's never developed a landing strategy in his life. Not once in his life had he experienced a situation much like this one. His father did give him a small lesson on how to land safely when jumping off of high places, but he never went over being launched at high speeds into a Grimm infested forest and how to survive the fall. His father said something about rolling to slow down, then quickly springing up on the feet once he's slowed down. It wasn't much help at this speed, but it was something. He had to figure out a way to slow himself down before he even thinks about landing.

Watching others spar has always been an educational activity. To learn from other is half the game and how most are inspired to try new things to have the upper hand. It wasn't too different from following his father's instructions on how to punch and kick properly. That it was also learning from others on the way they've been inspired to fight. Sora affirmed with a small nod. He would watch the other students go by and learn from their landing strategies to see if he'd be able to adapt to it somehow or have some sort of idea on how to land.

Sora felt a new found sense of hope. Which quickly turned into panic as he noticed the whistling in his ear slowly but surely became quieter. Curses for wearing weighted gear. If he's going to survive this, he's going to have to think of something quick or be smeared across the green vegetation. Sora forcefully darted his line of sight to anything that would give him a sort of clue on how to land safely. That one student from before, still flying high and faster. That's something Sora could never accomplish. He's no majestic bird. Onto the next student.

He spotted smaller red dot wield what looked like a customized sniper rifle, firing a few shots ahead of itself that echoed to decelerate before having it mechashift into a large scythe. It was such a large weapon for someone so small, even he was able to make out what it was from a far distance. The red dot hooked itself onto a strong branch and looped it around it before disappearing into the forest floor. Not happening, Sora's against using firearms and doesn't see how he can do that without one. Neat trick with the scythe though. He'd stay amazed at the design of such a weapon if it weren't for the fact that he's still falling. Next.

A familiar green dot was headed straight for a large tree ahead and made contact with it. Circling around the tree multiple times as it descended onto the ground. Simple, easy, except he doesn't know how to do that. This dot must have used some sort of wire or blade to stick themselves onto the tree like that. A thought in process to keep handy. Moving on.

From out of nowhere, a loud yellow figure zoomed past Sora. Slightly swaying him from sheer speed. It sounded like a girl cheering in excitement, followed by loud gunfire behind her that sparked a red hue. Surprisingly, she was catching up with the flying guy and showed no signs of slowing down any time soon. Before he could observe her any longer, she became a yellow dot in the distance. This girl had some serious guts, Sora liked that in a woman. Another potential partner if he could catch up to her. Firearms required, nothing else to see there.

Sora was able to spot Pyrrha before she made her landing. Wielding her weapon is a different form from before and a small circular shield. Her weapon was a sword this time instead of the javelin that had pinned Jaune to the wall earlier. Bearing her shield in front of her as she plummeted through thick trees like it was thin paper. The top part of the trees that were now severed from their lower body fell to the ground with a loud thud. She rolled onto a large branch once she had slowed down enough. There wasn't as much as a scratch on her. That was pretty cool. If a shield is all it takes to perform such a landing strategy, then he'll have to take a page from Pyrrha's book. It seemed efficient and doable. He just wishes that his aura will hold, seeing that he doesn't have a shield.

Then there was Jaune. Flailing and screaming helplessly, desperately trying to reach out for anything that would cease his dizzy inducing flight. Sora wanted to help his blonde friend out more than anything right now. However, they were oceans apart in distance and both in mid air. Changing directions in an aerial state is near impossible without something to push off of. In addition, Sora was decelerating while the blonde knight was going at a mach speed. He could only hope for the best for Jaune that he lands on the softest shrub known to man.

From what Sora almost mistaken as a snowflake, much to his disappointment, was actually none other than Weiss Schnee. A friend, kinda sorta. She activated her semblance, to Sora's discovery that it is glyphs. A rare semblance, much like flying. He doesn't know much about glyphs, but he knew that they were pretty cool. As Weiss demonstrated, she conjured a sizable light blue circular glyph in mid air that absorbed her fall completely when she gracefully landed on it. Taking no time to rest, she pushed off the glyph when it served its purpose and obviously made it down safely on the forest floor. The glyph shrunk until it had faded from existence after its use.

It's official, everyone is just showing off with their landing strategy. All of them.

A sudden snap at his legs broke him out of his amazement. It felt like a thin branch. The green colored ground now visible from a couple of stories below him. Sora couldn't tell whether the ground was intentionally heightening itself to diminish what little time he has left to come up with a landing strategy in order to survive in impending doom. Whatever his landing strategy is, he better come up with it now. Otherwise, this really will be how it all ends.

Mistake number one, he began to panic. His eyes darted everywhere for something to grab so he can finally come to halt. Following Jaune's lead, Sora threw his arms around. Wings would be nice right about now. He kicked his legs, desperately trying to live.

Sora felt himself going into shock when he began to hyperventilate, as he struggled to keep himself conscious. Unfortunately, he succumbed to it and felt himself slipping away. His vision fading into darkness.

* * *

_**(Memory, eight years ago)**_

"Sora! Remember, you must always remain calm at all times!" His father's words bore itself into Sora's head, until it became what he practically ate, slept, and lived those words. A ten year old Sora sat obediently on the floor with his legs crisscrossed, his hands resting on his legs while he watched and listen intently. Soaking in every word that comes out of his father's mouth, with a strong commanding voice that belonged to no one else but him. It was the voice that belonged to his master that would work Sora to the bone through everything he knows in order to thoroughly teach him. His father doubles as his master. "If you begin to panic and lose your nerves, you've already lost the one thing that every martial artist needs in order to secure their victory."

His father paced back and forth in front of the seated Sora, never taking their eyes off each other for a second. Otherwise, it would be a sign of submission. And his father was nowhere near to letting that happen. He wouldn't be the master martial artist if he couldn't look deep within someone's eyes. Sora on the other hand, felt like he was going to wet himself at any given moment from the sheer intimidation that his father was giving him from a mere stare. But he managed to keep himself in place. This lecture was also an act of training. Everything he did was training. The smallest task, training. Eating breakfast in the morning, also training. "And that, my son, is insight." His father stopped in front of him and turned to face him. His stern gaze piercing Sora's soul like spiritual arrows. He mentally flinched, and his father saw it. His body, however remained unmoving and unwavered perfectly, that alone has reached his father's expectation. But Sora is still in the early developments in his training. So he'd be given a break for this one. Though Sora would have to make up for it in his next training session. That way he can be trained while he's training.

"Once you lose a hold of your insight and give into desperation, you become careless. How can you begin to protect others when you can even protect yourself?" Sora couldn't hold his ground no longer, he broke eye contact with his father and decided to stare at the empty space on the floor in front of him. His father knew that he would hit a weak point on his son with his lecture, but it's never had such an effect on him like this one. Sora was still too soft and weak, if he wanted to prepare him for what he has to encounter one day, he'll have to play the part of both a father and master. "Perception, accuracy, knowledge, and a deep intuitive understanding. You must be able to learn in the middle of battle. Know how your opponent's strikes, steps, and even breathing. Always know their pace before they can even make it." His father sighed, his tone low enough for Sora to dare look him back in the eye again. He is still his son after all, not his student.

Sora's eyes were an irritated red hue, tears he's been holding back all this time on the brim of trailing down his cheeks. Although tears might be a sign of weakness in this situation, they were far from tears that were created from sadness. Sora had a look of determination on his face, one that belonged there and made no signs of the slightest twitch. Abruptly standing up, his father raised a brow to him. He challenged his father by taking a signature fighting stance, his father had showed weakness toward his son by lowering his voice. Being family and all, training together was their way of father-son bonding time. There were times that Sora wanted to call it quits from how cruel the sessions can get, though he knew better than that. It made him happy that he's spending time with his father. And at times, they'd go fishing together or go into town to pick up a treat for the younger Yulesc. Never in his life has he complained or whined to his father to stop. So he's not about to let him ease up on him now.

The elder Yulesc pridefully smiled at his son, who was growing up right in front of him. Ever since a year ago, Sora's became weaker than he was before that dreadful day. He was never this quiet either, even his father can barely get a word out of him. Sora used to be so full of energy and life, and now it was all taken away from him. Much like the person responsible for all this. Despite that, he's made up for it through vim and vigor. From father to son, no longer was Sora's master standing before, the elder Yulesc embraced his son into his large arms. He stroked the younger Yulesc's head lovingly to soothe him, to show that he absolutely loves his son more than anything. Sora slowly lost his tension and allowed his muscles to relax as he held his father tightly and freely cried into his father's shirt. They shared this moment in silence, enjoying every second of each other's warmth. "Sora Yulesc, my boy." It was the name his mother blessed him with, they both knew it meant something more. Someone who would achieve great things in life and grow strong.

Sora looked up to his father, dry tears still visible on his own cheeks. He was able to see the warm smile only a loved one can provide. He would want nothing more than to remain like this forever if it was possible. His father reached for Sora's face and wiped away the remaining wet trails. Both of them looking at each other with a bright smile that no words could describe for the bond they share.

And then the elder Yulesc winded back his arm behind him and threw his fist against Sora's face with all his might, sending Sora flying through the thick wooden walls.

* * *

_**(Noon, Emerald Forest)**_

Coming to his sense after experiencing an epiphany calmed Sora's nerves down as he felt the warmth from the recollection. His father's words eased him so easily, even a memory of him came just in time to help him in his time of need. His father is always there to help him, despite not being present. In a way, he's never too far. Everything had to come to natural for him to develop a landing strategy, but it wouldn't hurt to take a page from everyone he watched that performed their tactics on how to land.

Sora made himself as little as possible by curling himself into a ball formation, keeping his legs and arms tucked close in front of him. Branches of all sizes that reached out to slap at him or broke into stacks and giant splinters from the sheer force. His aura was doing a good job at holding, but he didn't know how long his body can endure the punishment. The branches did little to slow him down, but it was something. So he'll take it. This bit he took from watching Pyrrha.

Once his body was about to splat on the ground, Sora instinctively winded back in his arm behind him and swerved in order to face downward to give the ground the biggest Haymaker he could properly deliver. Creating an impressively large crater from the force. He tried to plant himself into the ground in hopes that he'll stay in place, yet his arm was wrenched from the ground as his speed kept going. It made a significant amount of help to come to stop, but he was still going at a speed that was hazardous to his health. Just a bit more and he's in the clear. Weiss had some part in this step.

The ground was once again within his reach. That was all Sora needed in order to proceed to the last step of his landing strategy. He dug his fingers into the ground and clutched at it with all that he can keep a firm grasp on. Sora pulled himself closer to the ground and extended out his foot, burying that into the ground as well to decelerate. The ground ripped beneath him, stray rocks pelted him from all sides. His hold with both his foot and hand nearly coming loose at times, but he grit his teeth and forced himself to endure until it was over. This looked so much easier and less painful the way he imagined it. Sora will have to show his gratitude to Ren for this.

What seemed like an eternity of grinding himself against the ground, Sora finally came to stop. Half of his body embedded in the ground. If someone didn't know any better, he'd look like someone half -assed an attempt to hide a body. For one thing, his head was still above ground, lifelessly tilted to one side. His arm and leg pulsated from strain, beating erratically in pain. Sora couldn't believe that he managed to survive that with the use of his newly found landing strategy. He'd be overjoyed that he made one up with what little time he had, if it wasn't for the fact that it hurt so much. Everything hurt. This would be one landing strategy he hoped that he wouldn't have to use so often.

"Ow." Was all Sora said, as he blinked his troubles away. The only sign he made so far that indicated that his landing strategy didn't backfire and ended up killing him in the process. His aura made short work of his pain. In no time, he could feel his bones reconstructing themselves and wounds beginning to close up. As soon as that was done, he pulled himself from out his dirt bed and stood up on his own two feet without a problem. Sora dusted himself nonchalantly. Stretching his limbs out to ensure each one was functional without placing stress on him. Not a single one. All is good. He survived.

He'll have to thank his friends later on for this one. Weiss, Ren, and Pyrrha. They might not know it, but it was generally them whom had saved his life during his time of need. He hopes that he could probably become partners with one of them, either of them is fine. If not, he prays for them that they make it out alive and find partners that are to their liking. He could be on the same team as them, that much he could look forward to.

Let's not forget his father's words that awakened him from his state of panic. He owes that old man everything for what he's done for him. His father, his master. He's never given up on him, so Sora isn't about to give up on himself for anything. Sora stuck out victorious thumb to the sky, this one is for his father. Gazing up at the vast blue with white fluffy clouds that slowly shifted out of sight. It helped him cope with the distance between him and his father. As long as they are both under the same sky, it means that they aren't all that far from each other. Sora missed his father very much.

It was time to go, he has an initiation to accomplish and a partner to meet. Sora began his journey to the northern end of the forest, just like Ozpin instructed them to. He believes that he'll be able to meet up with someone in that general direction. Kind like killing two birds with one stone, except there are no stones, or birds in that matter. Just potential teammates and relics. Walking through the dense forest, filled with Grimm that wanted nothing more than to tear him limb from limb. Nothing quite like it in the morning.

* * *

**(A/N): It's a good place to stop for now. Right at the Emerald Forest. I know I might be obscuring things a bit too much right now, but I do promise that it will all be explained in the future chapters. Probably nowhere near this one. It will come in the later chapters though, its all in the time and place. Going through character development and all, it's kind of like that. Can't reveal too much or too quick. I could bet that some of you are wondering where will Sora's position be in all this. Like who's team will he be on and who will his partner be. Well I can assure that he will be partnered up with someone in the next chapter. Can't say who it is though, that's a secret until then. Want you all the enjoy the surprise when it comes.**

**I believe this chapter exceeded the previous chapter in words, but just by a little. Still, it's a new record! Someone get out the balloons and confetti because its a celebration up in here! Hooray! I apologize for the wait that some of you have gone through for the next chapter. I will do my best to try and updating this story as much as I can. Pinky promise. I'm going through this at a patient rate, slowly but surely reaching the main plotline of the story. Though at the same time giving the first season of the RWBY storyline more background. I think it'll all work out in the end. If not, I'll try wing it until it works and fits. Better that than to do nothing, I always say.**

**If you like my story, please feel free to favorite and/or follow. Leave a review if you want to as well, but only honest reviews. It really helps a lot, and I would highly appreciate it.**

**Once again, thank you for taking the time to read the third chapter of my first story.**


	4. Chapter 4, Partners!

**(A/N): Hello to all, I'm Kanashiiro if you hadn't already known. Thank you for taking the time to read the fourth chapter of my first story. Twisted Grimm. In this chapter, Sora will meet and be paired up with his partner at last. I'm quite happy with the decision of whom be his partner for the remaining time he'll be attending Beacon. It was tough, going back and forth with the pros and cons of choosing this character and that character. Which would not only help Sora as an OC character to gain some development and understanding, also have a life of their own. I really dislike just tossing aside characters that really do deserve their time. So I'm trying not to do that, to the best of my ability. So I weighed my options, both looking back and ahead.**

**Change/Correction - It is mentioned that Sora is from Atlas in the first chapter. However, that will be changed. Sora will now be from that large unidentified 'Charizard-shaped' of land between Vale and Vacuo.**

**With that said, the fourth chapter of Twisted Grimm will commence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. Besides a copy of the DVD.**

**Twisted Grimm, Chapter four: Partners!**

* * *

_**(Noon, Emerald Forest)**_

Knock knock. Who's there? Absolutely not a soul a in sight. Whoever said that knocking on wood prevents bad luck, specifically in an ironic twist, shall have no credit.

All good and done, Sora's aura had fully recovered from the damages he has sustained after that brilliant landing strategy that still haunts him. Giving him quick reminders of what agony he had endured upon his touchdown. Nearly becoming part of the ground itself. There was still that rocky road aftertaste in his mouth. Other than that, he's feeling right at home. In a forest. Not quite like home, but close enough.

In contrast, his luck with finding a partner isn't going as smoothly as he thought it'd be. There was no doubt in his mind that he was heading north as instructed by Professor Ozpin, though skipping the whole partnering bit. He is still in search of one, but finding a partner might as well be a needle in the haystack. Out of desperation, he tried to use a bad omen to his advantage. With false determination that he would never find a partner for his initiation, so he will have to be a solo huntsman for the rest of his years attending Beacon and be very much forever alone like this for the rest of his life. Then proceeding to knock his fist on the nearest tree as if he were knocking on someones front door. That would negate the bad luck and turn into good luck. That is how it worked. Or that's how he thought it'd work.

The only thing to greet him were the shaken loose leaves that freely fell to the forest floor. And then dead silence.

Sora scratched his head in irritation when he checked behind the tree he knocked on. His partner should be there if that is supposed to work. Yet, here he is living on a prayer. While hope is all he has. This omen isn't working in his favor, no matter how much he tries to reverse it around. Sora grumbled, he punched a sturdy tree in frustration. Its roots popped out of the ground and tipped over with a loud crash. He really needs to know his own strength sometimes.

This isn't going to get him anywhere, pouting and relying on grains of truth. He's not a child anymore. Adults have to learn to take care of themselves, that's what independence is for. Although that would defeat the whole purpose of being partners with someone. So temporary independence, sounds good. He'll enjoy it while he has it.

Sora approached a larger tree than the one he wrecked. From the looks of it, this must be an elder tree. Its strong roots twisting from out the earth and held the tree a bit above ground level, making it look like a decent shelter if nothing else. Branches that reached out like a makeshift bridge to other smaller neighboring trees. Healthy green leaves, Emerald forest keeps true to its name. And a reach for the sky that seemed like the perfect vantage point for starters. Not that he needed directions. He's able to navigate through a forest with no troubles. Just a possible hint to where a fellow lone hunter-in-training might be in need of a partner. Such as Sora.

He tested the strength of the tree by gripping onto the bark and pulling his weight on it. It didn't let up, meaning that it's able to support him. With that, he began to scale the tree. Reach, grip, hold, leg up, set. This was basically his pattern from climbing the tree, at times pulling himself over a large branch to exert less energy.

This activity reminded him of his training sessions back at home with father. Where they'd race at times to settle who is the best climber. His father would always win, but that's because he was used to his weighted training gear already. Sora wasn't. He felt like he was in a constant war with gravity. His father would make him wear it all the time, even when he slept. Because apparently the Yulesc family is always training at all times, resting was a training session.

On a certain day, a good day where Sora was given the privilege to remove his weighted gear during their tree climbing race, he stumbled across a very territorial nest of Rapier Wasps nearing the top of the tree, tied to a branch with rope. Courtesy of his father. Sora wears the weighted gear now, even when he sleeps.

Before he knew it, he was at the top of the tree. Sora clasped the soles of his shoes between the tippy-top of the tree to remain in place. Shading his eyes from the blinding sun with a single hand to have a clear vision. Well, by the position of the sun, he confirmed that he is heading the correct way. Good to know. Still no sign of anyone. He could always estimate where the others might have landed and go on a limb to where they might have traveled. Odds are, they already have their own partner. The thought further depressing Sora.

Just when he thought about climbing back down in defeat, he heard something off in the distance. He began to meditate to enhance his concentration. Straining his sense of hearing to tune out all the noises around him that did seem fit for what he vaguely heard. It sounded like, gunfire. Followed by a very angry explosion. Then more gunfire, though at a more rapid pace. As if the gunfire itself was in the middle of pure rage. He wasn't able to pinpoint the exact location of where the sound spawned, although he could tell which direction it came from.

Gunfire meant guns. Use of guns means enemies. The human's natural enemies are the Grimm. When there is gunfire with Grimm, there is a human fighting Grimm. A human here in Beacon's initiation is a hunter-in-training. This is an initiation, and they are instructed to partner up with a hunter-in-training. Therefore, he must partner up with this human! It's only logical.

Sora's meditation was interrupted by another explosion, only closer this time. His eyes shot open as he leaned forward in wonderment. He was able to feel the slight increase in temperature, along with the smell of something burning. The scent was a bit more pleasant to be honest. It smelled like an open campfire. It doesn't take a genius to declare which direction that came from. No further than a mile away, he spotted a large orange light mixed in with the green trees that hid the source. There was also a low chip noise he couldn't identify. Explosions are not a natural occurrence, much like gunfire. So that meant hunter-in-training too.

A bit torn between on which lead could be more promising. He wagered the pros and cons, going to the nearest sign of life. By the time he got to the long distant explosion, the fellow hunter might be gone. And it isn't exactly the best idea to travel alone for as long as he has while there is Grimm crawling about. With the closer explosion, regardless if the hunter might have a partner already, he could travel with them until he finds one. There are safety in numbers. Though there is also the possibility of both hunters are being slaughtered as of now. It became quiet. No other signs of a struggle. Or it could be that they have eliminated the enemy.

With his mind made up, he jumped down. His weight breaking the branches underneath him as he fell, doing little to slow him down. This wasn't like when he was launched into the Emerald Forest, he was prepared this time. And he wasn't fighting the speed he was going on, instead he only had gravity to worry about. Which isn't really much for him to handle. His aura shielded him from the damage he would have inflicted on himself. Leaving him completely unharmed.

Both feet landed firmly onto the ground with a dull thud. He then made his way to the designated location he set for himself. Acting like he didn't just make a solid ten on that landing, but zero points for style. Not even a frontflip for style.

* * *

**_(A little after noon. Emerald Forest, burnt clearing)_**

Sora did not stop. In fact, his pace has increased into a regulated sprint when he noticed the direction of where he was heading towards now had a large amount dark smoke looming above. Putting his assumption to rest and confirming that is is a fire of the sort, but clearly got out of hand. Sora smelled the burning wood and feeling the intensity of heat rising from the distance he was at. That's not a good sign. A forest fire can really be a problem for both the students and Beacon Academy itself.

If any hunters are currently in that hellfire at the moment, their time is ticking if they don't choose to flee while they can.

Sora pushed pushed a few stray branches and shrubs out of his way before he came upon the site. By the time he arrived, it would have already been too late. A circular clearing The grass that was once green with life were now either charcoal black burnt or white from the ash that blew into the wind like dust. The surrounding trees have been stripped of their leaves and diminish of their healthy brown bark, also burnt the darkest color. There were still surviving fires that were scattered, but would soon extinguish themselves, for there was nothing left to set ablaze. It was a little hard to breath in this area, due to the pungent smell that assaulted his nose that was once pleasant and the soot and smoke that would invade his lungs whenever he inhaled. Sora covered his nose as a makeshift gas mask to inhale was much fresh oxygen as he could.

He couldn't stay here for long, otherwise his body will begin to be stressed from the lack of oxygen. First, he has to ensure that no one was left behind. He just wouldn't be able to live with himself if he couldn't save the lives of his fellow students. Checking behind trees and shrubs, to climb trees to get a better look or find any hunters-in-training decided to take refuge there. Everything seemed abandoned. Not a single soul in sight. However, this time, Sora wouldn't be knocking on wood this time. He wouldn't want to find what was left of someone. Then he knocked on wood.

After confirming that no one was around, Sora decided to take his leave and continue to travel north. That is when he saw it. Two gleaming red beads in the darkness. Except that darkness itself was moving. It looked like it was...breathing. Sora stopped in his tracks when he locked eyes with the object. He squinted to intensify his concentration. There was more to it than just red beads and moving darkness. Their bones as white as snow attached to that darkness. He didn't know whether to take cautious steps toward or away. It was even a difficult decision to decide whether to make the slightest move or not.

Whatever was there, was staring right back at him. It looked at him with a lust, wanting him. He could see it. This wouldn't be the first time he's seen eyes like that. That is when Sora flinched, and the darkness literally snarled at him when it caught sight of this. Out from the distance, it's eyes began to get bigger in his sight. Slowly approaching him without any means of stopping until it fully intimidated him. It's doing a pretty good job at doing that now. Sora turned around suddenly in means of running for his life, only to see a collection of the same hungry red eyes all looking at him. They surrounded him. Blocking off all means of escape. This was a trap. Hook, line, and a sinker Sora have become.

Sora retreated to the center of the clearing, trying to get as much distance between him and them as much as possible. He held up his fists up unsteadily. Ready to strike them down if they came too close with the courage of a toddler. A drop of sweat rolled down his cheek and fell to the burnt ground.

Remembering his father's words, he slowed down his breathing. Waiting for the right time to make the first strike. Sora was able to calm down easily, just like that. The darkness he is now facing emerged from their hiding spots and took their positions around him, closing in the distance. Revealing that they were Beowolves.

These species of Grimm might be one of the lowest tiers, but experienced hunters know that they should never underestimate any sort of Grimm. Alone or in a small group, they are pretty much child's play. But in a pack, they are more formidable and dangerous. Hunters have been brought down because they left their guard down. That is when the Beowoulves from out of sight choose to attack. They always have a strategy best suited for any hunters they face and how skilled they think they are. That's the key Beowolves will always implement.

That being said, things aren't looking so good for Sora. He tried to count how many Beowolves he might be facing, only for him to recount again to find out that some are missing or some have joined the fray. Each of them drooled for food. Desperate for even the smallest piece of fresh meat. But they knew better than to attack out of terms while the Alpha male is right there. Whom stood about as high as two Beowolves tall. Snarling and barking viciously at Sora. In secrecy, it was actually giving its commands to the pack on when, where, and how to strike. The smaller Beowolves all howled in unison. Signifying that they all understood their actions. The Alpha Beowolf howled afterwards, telling the others to be ready when it's time.

Sora raised his fists and prepared himself. His stare never stayed in one place. He eyed every single Grimm. Keeping watch of some that stood in his side view. But he didn't dare turn his back from the Alpha male. Since it is obviously faster and stronger than the rest for a reason being the Alpha male. It'd be the last mistake he makes if he did. So he had to rely on straining his sense of hearing in order to be aware of any oncoming Beowolves that would sneak up in his blind spots. He knew they were ready to strike with their plan. Sora had to be ready for anything. His only plan was the get rid of the Alpha Beowolf as soon as he can. That is what the Beowolves always had over hunters, a solid plan.

Now it was only a waiting game of which side will let their guard down even the slightest. Sarah would be damned if he allowed himself to make that amateur mistake. Within that split second, it'll become a life-or-death combat for which side will be the victor. As the other one will be dead. This wouldn't be the first time he fought Beowolves, but not of this subspecies. The previous species he had fought were not as developed in armor as these ones. Instead, they specialized in their weaponry and are much more relentless than their armored kin. This type of Beowolf can be found in the high snowy mountain.

Three Beowolves charged toward Sora from his front, signaling the time to attack and for the others to get into position for the next upcoming attacks. They threw themselves at him, each one attempting to capture him within their claws. Sora didn't make any indication in attempts to evade the Grimm. However, their claws scratched away the dirt that Sora once stood on. Every single Beowolf baffled by their meals sudden disappearance. They looked at each other and anywhere that they could've guessed he could've gone. Then they spotted him in one of the most unlikely places they'd expect him to be. Directly above the three Beowolves.

With that kind of speed, people would assume that he could teleport. Far from it, he simply pumped his aura into his legs to enhance their capabilities and movement. Allowing him to seem like he vanished into thin air. A little trick he picked when travelling to Vale through the snowy mountains, the friend he made there displayed speed faster than he could ever hope to obtain. Hopefully his friend won't get too mad for copying the move.

Sora came down like a rock. Purposely accelerating his drop to deliver a more devastating blow. By the time the Beowolves caught sight of him, it was already too late for the ones directly beneath him. He had his fingers intertwined together and held over his head. Bringing down his linked hands and smashing it against the Beowolf between the other two in a hammer-like strike. Easily caving in the thick skull and into its brain. Killing it instantly. The sheer force of the strike and the plummeting drop caused a small crater in the ground, pushing back the two living Beowolves a great distance against a tree.

From the loss of a member of the pack, the Alpha Beowolf snarled and bark. Ordering the others to kill the human before them and not to show any mercy. The lesser Beowolves readied themselves to attack. Sora slowly stood up, pulling out his bloodied gloves from the Grimm Corpse head. His aura shielded his hands from cracking. Punching bones hurt more than one thinks. And once the bones in the hands have broken, they become useless. It'll hurt more than it hurts to attack. So it's best to avoid that at all costs.

Two Beowolves came at him from to different sides, one from the front and the other to his right. The one to his right was coming in quickly, prepared to strike at any given moment. As soon as the distance was closed, the Beowolf threw a single claw. Sora redirected the limb to pass him. With the side of the Beowolf exposed, he grabbed a hold on the offending limb. Giving it a mighty tug that dragged the Grimm off its feet. Literally throwing the Beowolf into the other one approaching him.

Another Beowolf stepped out of turn to help the two that were on top of each other. Pouncing toward Sora in means to take a bite out of him. Sora went low to the ground, slipping under the Beowolf as it landed with a roll to recover quickly. It's back was exposed to him, so he took that chance. Placing his foot on the back on the Beowolf he now faces, he used it to step over it quickly and reached for the space underneath its chin. Seizing it. He pushed his foot against the Beowolfs back while pulling on its chin at the same time. It huffed and whimpered, thrashing about to break free of the painful hold Sora has on it. He didn't stop until he heard an audible pop from the Beowolf. And just like that, it stopped moving. Sora released the Grimm corpse to let it drop to the ground.

The two grounded Beowolves were now getting up, shaking off the daze they are suffering from. Sora didn't give them any time to recover. He kicked one in the abdomen, it flew headfirst into a the trunk of a tree. Breaking its neck in the process and ending its soulless life. Sora then grabbed the head of the Beowolf that was still left alive and pulled it down to his knees. Holding its head in place between his knees. He pounded its head in with multiple punches, slowly but surely crushing the skull. The struggle soon stopped, so did the cries for mercy and help. Another one done. That makes four down and two incapacitated. He'll just save those two for later.

Figuring that going at this pace the pack will be cut down to half. A loss, even though they would claim their meal. The Alpha Beowolf howled, as did the lesser others. Calling a change of orders that Sora picked up on, due to the change of pitch. But he didn't know what the plan is now. It was a plan of relentless attack. Attack at will to overwhelm the human with strength in numbers. A lot will be lost this way, but not as much as their previous plan.

Sora was now being rushed by five Beowolves, all coming towards him in different angles from his front. Thinking they would have the advantage only has four limbs they can strike with and only three of those limbs they can use simultaneously to strike. They figured with the number added up, they could shred him into pieces.

When all of them closed the distance, Sora jabbed the center Beowolf in the neck with all his fingers extended out. Utilizing the spearhead-like strike. His attack did more than stun the Beowolf, he cut off its ability to breathe. Death is now inevitable for the withering Grimm. Sora wasted no time moving on to the other Beowolves. He swerved beneath an entanglement of three pitch black claws that missed him. Attacking the one slightly to his right with an open palm against the chest, he felt a satisfying crack against the Beowolf before it was sent flying far into the distance until it disappeared into the background. He took a step back to return to a more comfortable zone before he delivered his next assortment of strikes.

A steady breath exhaled from Sora's mouth. They came at him again, the remaining three. As the four other rushed in from various sides. Overwhelming him from one side wasn't doing it, so the numbers would have to add on further but from different sides. They thought there would be no way he could take on all of them this way. Unfortunately for the young martial artist, they might be right.

Sora threw his fist against the Beowolf farthest to his left, impacting it straight in the face. At the same time, he raised his right leg and kicked the Beowolf that has been in his right directly in the stomach. Both wolf-type Grimm rolled back quite the distance, but got up and started to back off until they could endure the pain caused to them long enough for them to join the fight once again. He now only stood on one leg, his entire body exposed to the single Beowolf left of the five that decided to attack him from up front. Whom was now dangerously close to Sora. Its maw agape. About ready to take a clean chunk of flesh. The odor from its breath reeked of decomposing corpses and copper.

Sora brought both his fist and foot that were still stretched out when attacking the other two Beowolves, and slammed in against both sides of the head of the Beowolf. Shattering the skull completely. It dropped to the ground, limbs still twitching while the life from the body slowly faded away. Sora felt the red wetness on his clothing. Though none of it was his own. All of it was the staining blood for the Grimm that has fallen by his actions.

Not forgetting about the four Beowolves that were coming from all sides, Sora rolled out of the away from the spot he once stood at as soon as he heard all their feet leave the ground into a pounce to Gogpile on him. No pun intended. All at once, they turned in one direction they briefly saw Sora roll toward. Only to see that he wasn't there. Baffled, they scanned the area for any signs of the human. When they did, it came into their sights as a fist that impacted against one of the four Beowolfs chin. Rocketing it into the air like a rag doll. All eyes on the flying Beowolf for a mere second was all it took. For each of them to fall one by one.

The huntsman-in-training used the same trick he used before, pumping aura into his legs to have seemingly vanished momentarily during his roll. He simply kicked off as soon as his feet touched on solid ground. Now they're all expecting him to be in the air. How dead wrong, they'll be. No pun intended. Sora swept the closest Beowolf to him off its feet with his leg. It tripped and fell onto the ground. He sprung up to his feet by using the ground Beowolfs neck as a stepping stool. Crushing its windpipe, losing the ability to breathe. Sora used the extra momentum to his advantage. Now a foot off the ground, he thrust his elbow into the back on an unsuspecting Beowolf in a downward strike. Another audible crack emitted from the Beowolf as he dropped to the ground unceremoniously, quite alive and attempting to crawl its way back to the safety of the hoarding pack.

Last Beowolf of the four to take care of, it finally turned around. Only to be met with a strong roundhouse kick to its side. Sora quickly returned his attacking foot to his side and swung another roundhouse into the other side of the Beowolf with the his other foot. He repeated this process two more times, higher this time. Fracturing the rib cage on each side. Then finally ending it with a high roundhouse kick to its face. Death was not swift. It slowly died from the Beatdown done to it.

Then there was the one he sent flying from the very beginning of the four Grimm, now coming down with its back toward the ground. Sora held up a fist, directly above where the Beowolf would land. As it did, back first. With such little support to one area, its spine bent backwards and cracked dozens of times before it stopped all together. Sora withdrew his fist back to his side and allowed the Beowolf to drop. That makes nine for a kill count and four too injured to fight.

Sora took a moment to view the Grimm massacre around him. Their jaws hung open, but no breath was drawn into them. They were as still as undisturbed water. The soulless now also lifeless. How ironic. How would something without a soul be able to live in the first place? And then he thought about the incident nine years ago, so it made sense. Sora detested how his clothes were starting to uncomfortably cling to his body due to amount of bloodshed that spilled on him. That will have to wait until he could find some way to get himself cleaned up. It wasn't that big of a deal that it would intervene with his movements, it just felt wrong to move in general in his state. Perhaps there would be a water source of some sort nearby since there is also clear signs of soulless life. Grimm needs water to survive too, everything does.

That is when he noticed something was off. His eyes widen in awe while he frantically scanned the vicinity of Beowolves still surrounding him. The Alpha Beowolf, it was gone! That is never a good sign. The amatuer mistake would be to assume that it had simply left its pack to fend for itself while it ran away for its life. Beowolves are appreciated for their sense of kinship. Each one is precious to the pack no matter how small or weak. Never in their life will an Alpha Beowolf step back down from a fight, even with every last of its pack brought down.

Within a split second Sora caught sight of the Alpha Beowolf, claws ready to slice him open with deadly precision and speed. Fortunately for his reflexes, which were faster, managed to stop the charging larger Beowolf by intertwining his fingers between its bone white claws and pushing back with superior strength. He didn't have enough time to punch or kick it, so he improvised. Sora grimaced at the beast he is tangling with. An unpleasant smell emitting from its breath, assaulting his nose. The Beowolf did everything it could to inch itself closer to Sora in order to sink its fangs into him. From attempts to pull him closer to going forth repeatedly. But the strength of the huntsman-in-training did not let up. He kept the Alpha Beowolf at bay with his hold. Preventing it from coming any closer or escaping at will.

That is when something odd happened. The Alpha Beowolf ceased its constantly chomping. Now it focused on using all of the strength in its thin arms to overpower Sora. When it should already know by now that Sora is much stronger. His unfazed stare locked with the larger Beowolfs piercing red eyes. An abrupt soft thud came from behind the back of the Grimm. Sora didn't know what to make of it and the Alpha Beowolf showed no signs of disturbance. So he passed that up as he was simply hearing things and wouldn't allow anymore unnecessary distractions.

However, it did not stop there. The same sound that came from the Alpha Beowolfs back. And then another. It was only after the third sound that Sora noticed that the Alpha Beowolf was progressively getting stronger, slowly but surely. There's more to this doggy than bark, lets just see how much more it can bite. Sora pumped his arms with aura, enhancing the durability and stamina in them. He saw this as a sort of test of might and will. On who is more superior in strength, man or Grimm. Sadly, this is a sorry excuse for a challenge. It is only a mere Beowolf. In this department, they lose without a doubt.

More and more, a soft thud after the other, Sora felt himself begin to slightly struggle. Seems like the Beowolves have some hidden strength they've yet to unveil until now. This will have to go down in a data analysis if he survives. Perhaps this is how they truly caught their prey off guard, right after they tear into the flesh. They're much smarter than they look then for suppressing their true strength unless they really needed it. Otherwise, hunters would learn how to counterattack against it by now. Maybe that's why it has never been recorded before. Because they all died from this technique.

Sora infused his arms with more aura, giving him a moment to breathe and relax. That is when the Alpha Beowolf would get stronger, after a few more thuds that came from its back. Sora knew he was depleting his aura faster than he should. He knew he was. But some competitive side of him didn't want him to let up. Not against a Grimm. He would now allow himself to be bested by a Grimm. Never. They are the darkness, and humans are the light. So the light must prevail. Therefore, Sora stayed stubborn and held his ground. Using his aura to make himself stronger and restore his fatigue. This could have all ended if he simply pushed the Alpha Beowolf back with all his added might, but then it would get stronger and make that impossible to do so.

This went on for minutes. Sora could barely feel his arms at this point as they turned to jelly. The strain was starting to take a toll on his body. Evident by the cringe on his face and beads of sweat that rolled down his cheek. The Alpha Beowolf did also have a slight strain too, though nowhere near as Sora did. And it only started to now. If he used up anymore aura, he most likely wouldn't have enough left for the rest of initiation. Which almost slipped his mind. Sora hoped that he could hold off until the Alpha Beowolf decided that enough was enough, because help didn't look like it was coming any time soon.

Sora had a hard time keeping himself up at this point. He made sure that the Alpha Beowolf did not progress further to him, that it began to be the most difficult task of them all. If they took a single bite on him, it's all over. He can kiss his sorry ass goodbye. Sora felt his shoes dig into the ground from the force of being pushed down. First this, and now the lesser Beowolves aren't even taking this opportunity to attack him while he's wide open. And to think that this would be the best of times to shred him.

Wait a minute! That's right! Why aren't they attacking him? Beowolves are known opportunists, not famous for their merciful challengers. This wasn't right from the very beginning. There is more to it than that. Sora took his eyes off the Alpha Beowolf and stiffly turned his head to his sides. They were all there, exactly where they were before. Waiting. Watching. Though swerving from side to side in place as if knowing that it wouldn't be the right time to strike. Obviously when it is. Sora felt the Alpha Beowolf push further, adding more pressure to him. As if it was punishing him for taking his eyes off of it. When he returned his stresses gaze upon the larger Beowolf, his eyes widen in a mixture of shock and fear.

On top of Alpha Beowolfs back, was a single smaller Beowolfs head barely peeking out from behind it. All this time, it wasn't getting stronger. It was getting heavier. All those soft thuds were the Beowolves climbing onto their leader to add weight onto it. They were slowly crushing Sora, or keeping him in place. Sora wanted to let go, to evade the inevitable. But the sheer weight kept him from moving an inch. They played him for a fool, and he fell for it. Those Beowolves that he thought didn't move from their position were the hidden ones that lagged behind in case they needed a surprise attack that would come out of nowhere that now took their place. So, this is the notorious intelligence that Beowolves are known for. They can really come up with the most devilishly ingenious plans ever. And all it takes is people willing to do it.

The Alpha Beowolf let out a pained howl. Being so up close to it now, the sound was almost deafening that shook Sora to the core. As did the other Beowolves, even the ones on top of their leader. It was another signal for a change of plans for the current situation. Except Sora could do nothing to adapt, he could only hold his ground. With that, the other Beowolves that stayed the distance, waiting for their orders began to rush in on Sora all at once. Bearing their claws and fangs. Just about anything they could use to tear and rip. He could see the light of the world disappear in the darkness the Grimm are known and countless red eyes as they began to gather around him.

Just like that, they took quick turns dragging their claws against the vulnerable flesh on Sora. Leaving their own special little mark on him that stained their claws with his blood. To them, it tasted heavenly. Their bloodlust would soon get the better of them, and they'd go directly for the killing blow. For now, they did their absolute best to weaken him so that there would be no fight left in him. Sora clenched his fingers between the Alpha Beowolfs claws, causing it some discomfort. Though the larger Grimm was willing to endure if it meant that there will be a meal to look forward to. He grit his teeth, tensed his muscles, and silently swore in means that the pain would lessen in any way. Even for a moment would be very much appreciated right now.

In a matter of seconds, Sora was coated in his own blood and various sizes of cuts. A few Beowolves had gone straight for his ankles to ensure that even if Sora would somehow survive this barrage, he would not be escaping anytime soon. They were doing their best to absolutely seal his fate. He felt himself getting weaker as the blood did not stop leaving his body and his aura was being exhausted at an alarming rate.. It hurt. It hurt so much that all together Sora just wanted it to stop. Not through death. That'll be the day before he pleads for a merciful swift death. His breathing became heavy as his knees started to give in to the weight of the Beowolves on their leader. Sora fell back onto a single knee. Pushing himself to hold up for just a little longer.

With what little aura has left in him, he tapped into his most inner strength that he was hoping he didn't have to use. Tier-One aura. Sora forcefully exceeded his natural aura limit within himself to recover what he has lost, though only momentarily. It was either that or let himself get slowly chopped up into little pieces. And it seems like that utilizing aura rush was the better option. With the newly added involuntary restoration of his aura, all of his wounds had sealed up instantly and he felt his full strength return to him. It was as if the fight had only started for him. Rejuvenated and more lively than before, it was time to strike back.

With a mighty roar, Sora forced his arms that were still locked with the Alpha Beowolf upward. Breaking contact with the Alpha Beowolf as it stumbled backward to regain its proper posture. Due to the sudden lift, most Beowolves were flung off their leader and landed hard onto the unforgiving ground. A minor inconvenience for them, otherwise fine. The Beowolves surrounding Sora began to back away and waited for the next set of instructions before making another move. They certainly were not counting on this, nor were they expecting that. Sora stood there, feeling victorious now that he has escaped that black death. Ready to give all of the Beowolves a much deserved vengeful thrashing.

Unfortunately for Sora, that was it. He suddenly fell onto both knees in the next second. Feeling the large drain of stamina and lack of any aura in his body necessary to function properly. His own body became unbearably heavy as he tried to support himself with his hands so he wouldn't pass out on the ground. Turned he had sustained more injuries from the Beowolves than he thought he had. The heat of the moment made him oblivious to fact that he was slowly being cut up from the numbifying adrenaline. His aura basically used itself up trying to keep him alive by automatically healing his wounds. In addition, Sora has never got much training done with Tier-One aura. As the aftermath leads to doing more harm than good. Completely drained of energy and aura, he might as well be served on a silver platter to the Grimm. They sealed his fate before the battle even started.

It didn't take a genius to notice the clear signs of fatigue on Sora. Nor did it take two Beowolf brains put together. The Alpha Beowolf barked lightly, letting its pack know that they are victorious and now it is time to claim their prize. A meal. Fresh, succulent flesh of a human. Something they have not tasted in the longest time. While they inched closer to their downed prize, their mouths salivated heavily with juices ready to break down the food that they will welcome into their empty stomachs. They readied their razor sharp fangs and licked their lips in anticipation. For them, the wait was well worth it if meant eating time is upon them. With the Alpha Beowolf going first. The others will just have to wait their turn.

Sora attempted so many times to pick himself back up. Only to fall straight back on his hands and knees. He wanted to show the Grimm that he won't be going down without a fight. But how can he when there is no fight left in him to show for? The Beowolves saw it. Sora just didn't want to accept his death while laying face down on the ground. He wanted a life to live. To the fullest and enjoy every second of it. Yet, here he is. About to become puppy chow. Sora didn't want to die like this.

While he was still conscious enough to think before his mind was submerged in agony between the teeth of the Beowolves, he thought back of a memory with his father in it. Back when they were happier, before that dreadful day. It's weird how stuff like this just comes back in the most unlikely situations when the mind should be panicking and erratic. Guess he's just trying to make mental amends and cope with the fact that this truly will be it. That he'd rather not leave everyone behind with a single negative thought in his mind. Despite the fact that no one is around to hear him out. To know that he'll be taken away from a world of cruelty and hurt. But at the same time, Sora is saddened that he could no longer experience the beautiful parts of it. Seeing that his time is cut short to now. It was honestly a bittersweet feeling. It has been fun. Sadly, this is where it ends. All of it.

Sora slowly closed his eyes, accepting what is to come. Regardless, he still remained supported on his hands and knees. Like the body itself instinctively still tried to fight. He could feel it resonating. His entire body screaming at him to fight until his dying breath, even if it hurts. The Alpha Beowolf stopped only inches away, staring down at him. The disgusting salivation from its mouth dropping onto Sora. It lowered itself slowly, savoring every second as it got closer and closer to the vulnerable spot on his neck to confirm the kill. Sora could feel its warm breath on his back. The Alpha Beowolf opened wide for the first bite.

In an instant, the sound of bone splitting was produced. What shocked Sora was that it was not from him. He pushed himself off his hands and knees onto his back. What saw next completely astonished him. The Alpha Beowolfs head slowly began to slide off its neck. It fell to the ground with a wet squishy noise. The body of the large Beowolf delayed a bit for it to fall as it became stiff in the moment of death, though collapsed in the ground next to the decapitated head. From the looks of it, that was probably the cleanest cut he has ever seen in his entire life. Coming from a life that was about to end.

Sora didn't know what to make of it or how this happened. One second he was about to die and he accepted it, the next second he has been given a second chance from an unknown force that got rid of the pack leader to save him. That doesn't make sense. The Beowolves also dumbfounded looking at each other. All wondering what had happened to their leader. Nonetheless, they all started to howl remorsefully for the death of the Alpha Beowolf and assumed that there was only one logic explanation for this. The human had pulled a trick out of his sleeve. He was the only one there. Who else could have done it? The tooth fairy? Not a chance.

With that in mind, all the Beowolves disorderly charged towards Sora yet again. Without anyone to follow, they went at their own pace of an ambush. No turns, no plans, just make sure the human stays down this time. That about summed it up. Sora instinctively shielded himself with his arms. That is about all he can do in his state. He wouldn't expect something like that to happen a second time to save him. Nope, that was most likely a one time thing. The Beowolves threw themselves at him. Rapidly closing in on him to consume him within the darkness and their bellies.

There it was again, the sound of splitting bones. Yet there were multiple this time. They were not from Sora either. Accompanied with the sound of wind that suddenly picked up speed that forced Sora to shut his eyes tightly from debris that threatened to invade. It dissipated just as quickly as it came so Sora was not able to see where it had come from even if he was able to open his eyes at that point. When he drew his arms down to inspect what would have caused his death, now lies in a pile of dismembered limbs and cut perfectly in half Beowolf bodies. It would be an understatement to say that he was completely lost for words and amazed beyond measure. Silently thanking whatever was saving him.

The remaining Beowolves backed off. Growling menacingly with fury in their red eyes. Not at Sora. At the new threat they now face that stood between them and exacting their revenge. The threat that took their leader and brethrens lives. Sora was late to notice it himself. Standing before him was the reason why he was given two chances to live instead of a godly one chance. Though this was no god. It was something that Sora has been wanting to find all this time ever since he has started initiation.

"It looks like you got yourself in quite the predicament." The owner of the voice spoke in an upbeat and playful tone that almost seemed to mocking Sora, though good-naturedly.

It was a guy with spiked black hair in a slicked back style. Two locks of hair that fell over from the front sides of his head that nearly touched the corners of his eyes, one on each side symmetrically. Both eyes are a definite shade of azure blue. A gentle touch to the being despite the slaughter he is shown to be capable of. He wore a blue unzipped jacket that has a blue hood buckled to it by leather straps. The black sleeves shorten in between his shoulders and elbows, upon his shoulders were titanium armor pads. Beneath his jacket is a simple black V-neck shirt. Wearing black pants with blue straps that hugs around around his waist, along with a black belt and a blue pouch with black button fastened to his left on the belt. He wore some nice black and blue pumped up kicks. Secured onto his sneakers is titanium armor fit for the top of his feet that bound by a black strap around his ankle and a blue strap around his foot, not completely obscuring the design of his shoes. Worn on his hands are a pair of black fingerless gloves with a metal plating where the knuckles are, much like the pair Sora has. Yellow straps that crisscross each other on the center of his gloves. Underneath his gloves is white boxing tape tightly wrapped around his hands that ends between his wrists and elbows. Around his neck is a silver chain necklace with a red insignia hanging loosely that rests just a tad bit low from the neck. The insignia appeared to be of a hollow circular shape with six curved blade appendages with a thin silver lining in sets of two on their own individual areas though noticeably spaced out by centimeters. A single set on the bottom, another set on the top left, and one set on the top right. Giving it a Y-like shape. Enveloped around his upper body were few black belts fastened to him by buckles that seemed to have a purpose of mounting a large weapon on his back. In his gloved right hand, he wielded a curved double edged jagged great sword that is taller than him, surprisingly capable in a single hand without any signs of a struggle. It gleamed brilliantly a silver and gray color from top to bottom, contradicting the fact that he has used the same weapon to behead a large Grimm. The hilt accommodated by a one sided hand guard that protected his wrist. At first glance, Sora thought he was in the presence of a man of war that has survived countless battles, even for someone who looked around his own age.

Before Sora could collect himself from his state of awe or the new swordsman could utter anything else that is clearly obvious, the Beowolves were upon them once again. The swordsman had a smug look kept on his face as he stepped forward to oppose to the rest of the encircling Grimm. Three Beowolves rushed in from his front. Not the wisest choice. Though seeing that they no longer have a leader with superior thinking, they are left to fend for themselves. "Child's play" His voice was filled to the brim with his confidence, commenting on the situation that he is indeed outnumbered and is most likely going to have to carry some dead weight known as Sora.

Using the sword in his hand, he adjusted his grip on the hilt and had the sword faced on the flat side in direction of the three Beowolve with his empty hand bracing the sword on the other flat side he is facing. They slammed against the cold steel of the sword in hopes to overpower the single swordsman. Though made no signs of budging any further other than making a slight adjustment in his footing on impact with the Beowolves. He flung the Beowolves off his sword by simply pushing the flat side with his free hand.

The three Beowolves now catapulted to the ground, hard. Not letting them have a chance to get up while they're down, the swordsman leapt off the ground with his sword held in a reverse grip over his head and downward impaled the Beowolf centered of the three in the chest. The sword itself dug itself into the ground from the force, causing some slight wind. Death was swift. He dragged his sword that is still embedded into the ground, exiting out the Grimm corpse. The cold steel came into contact with the other grounded Beowolf, slicing it in two. He drew his sword from out the ground after confirming the kill with an upward slash and placing the back edged of the sword on his shoulder armor. Reverting to a signature grip he had on the sword before.

As the third Beowolf was slowly rising to its feet, reinforcements were coming in. Once again mindlessly throwing themselves into battle without a thought. The swordsman quickly rushed the Beowolf and gave it a violent roundhouse kick to the head. Its head turned unnaturally as it fell to the ground unceremoniously. Never to move again. The swordsman lunged his weapon forward through a Beowolf in midair, quickly pulling it out and letting the Grimm drop. A row of four Beowolves to his right. Expertly shifting his stance by firmly planting his right foot a step back. He swung the his sword horizontally and slashed straight through the Beowolves bodies like butter.

One Beowolf thought it was pretty clever trying to sneak up on him from behind. Though the swordsman's senses were keen. He abruptly adjusted right foot to where his back faced and slashed vertically upward. Cleaving the Beowolf in half perfectly. Two halves mirroring each other as it fell repulsively to the ground.

The number of Beowolves within the pack have already been cut down by more than half of what they originally started out with. It was easy to tell by the lack of Beowolves that still stood. However, some were starting to look a bit edgy. They've experienced firsthand the caliber of skill both huntsmen-in-training are capable of. Even though one of the two is currently deprived of aura and is unable to fight. It is possible for Grimm to experience a small array of basic emotions. Second on the list is fear. Beowolves could always find a new pack to follow, make that one stronger, live to fight another day. Cowardly, not what their leader would have wanted. But what do they care? Their leader is dead. Why risk their lives for something that is already dead?

The swordsman noticing the uneasy tension coming from the Beowolves. 'Just a bit more of a push.' He thought as victory was already assured when he stepped in to intervene. Beowolves shifting slightly backwards. Trying to make their movement as subtle as possible so they can get a running start. The more loyal Beowolves staying to fight in hopes to avenge the Alpha Beowolf of their pack, though fewer than the cowards. The swordsman held his sword in a reverse grip.

Four more Beowolves dashed to him. All coming from different sides. One to his North, South, East, and West. Though the ones to his North and South are closing in quickly. This looks about the last of the ones willing to stay and fight. So after this, it'll be all good. The swordsman threw his wielding arm back, stabbing the Beowolf behind him without even having to look at it. At the same time thrusting his foot into the chest of Beowolf in his front, sending it flying into a tree as a result.

Quickly switching his grip to a normal one. He adjusted it slightly to use the flat side of the sword. The Beowolf to his right didn't even stand a chance when the swordsman slammed his sword into its side. It flew in the same direction as the previous Beowolf. Now in a two handed grip on the sword, he swung the sword over his head and literally crushed every single bone in Beowolf to his left underneath the flat side. The swordsman brought his sword back onto his shoulder armor. Standing among the pile of Grimm corpses victoriously. That confident smirk never leaving his face for a second.

By now, the remaining Beowolves were a little under a dozen. Their pack is now unsalavgable for there is nothing left of it. Apparently they got more than they bargained for. One after the other began to flee from battle with only their lives intact. Disappearing into the forest. Though their pride was severely damaged. What they thought would be a meal to fight for ended up leaving them not only empty handed, but with empty stomachs as well. That is one of the Beowolves greatest faults; once the leader has been dispatched of, the whole pack just falls apart just like that.

Sora pushed himself from off the ground with a struggle and sat down to face his hero. He could not stand up yet, for he is still pretty drained of a substantial amount aura. Nonetheless, Sora was completely amazed and mind blown by the mastery this fellow huntsmen-in-training has over his sword. It was both surprising and not on how he was able to slay Beowolves the way he did. In all honesty, it was almost a bit sad to see someone so young to be of his own caliber through skill and strength. Or perhaps it was that Sora could see a lot of himself in this swordsman.

The swordsman turned to look at Sora and began to approach him. Sora didn't know why, but he began to crawl backwards away from his hero. It could have been out of fear because he knew the very sword that was used to save his life could end it as well. And nobody would have to know. Unless the instructors truly are monitoring their every move. Sora didn't know the guy, they just met under an unfavorable situation. The swordsman could plunge his sword into Sora in the state his body is in. He wouldn't even have a fighting chance.

Sora shut his eyes tightly, expecting anything to happen to him. When the swordsman was only a foot away from Sora, he sheathed his sword into the straps he has around his torso and waited patiently. The frightened fighter slowly pried his a single eye open to look up at the swordsman in front of him. He started from his toe all the way up until he made eye contact with a slightly darker shade of blue. That is when his other eye shot open as both eyes now became wide in astonishment.

The swordsman wore a friendly smile. One that ensured that a companion will never have to come in harms way while he's here. Not a single shadow lurked on his face, even the ones that he created. Contradicting the massacre he has done, though Sora is not one to talk. His eyes spoke of honesty, but held something back that Sora is in no position to ask about. He had his hand open and extended out to Sora. Gesturing his kindness even further. The fighter hesitantly reached for offered hand. As if he was a caveman discovering fire for the first time. There was nothing more to fear. So he firmly grasped the swordsman hand, causing his smile to enlarge.

"Looks like you took quite the beating...-" The swordsman spoke with a hint of teasing in his tone. He helped Sora up to his feet by pulling him up. Sora dusted the dirt off his clothing by swatting at it with his hand. He nodded in response. "-Partner." The swordsman cheekily declared their partnership. Sora lively nodded. He didn't quite catch it. Causing his partner to frown slightly from such a bland reaction. The swordsman was kind of hoping to find a more lively partner. He shook his head in slight disapproval, adding a sigh.

That is when Sora froze in place and robotically looked up at his...partner. Partners. They're partners now! They made eye contact. That makes them partners for the rest of their time here at Beacon. Just as the instructors said. It wasn't Jaune, Weiss, or Cardin. It was this guy. Sora wasn't about to complain. All what he mainly wanted all this time was a partner to become friends with and have a lot of super happy fun times together with. And here he is. A partner in the flesh. No one else claims him, so Sora took the liberty of mentally doing so. No one is around to take him away. From here on out, they are partners. That word was basically like joyous bells ringing in his ears.

Not the reaction the swordsman was looking for, but it was more than he expected. Smiling once more. "Looks like we're stuck with each other." The swordsman comment in playful mock." Their hands still linked together. Further sealing the deal of their partnership. "I'm Rujo. Rujo Arisato. Pleased to meet you." The swordsman, now know as Rujo introduced himself first. Sora liked the name. Rujo Arisato. It had an odd ring to it. Much like Jaune Arc. He'll have to introduce the two one day. With both having such nice names, Sora was sure that they'll get along greatly. Just like he did.

"You got quite the grip there, but would you mind telling me your name before you break my hand?" Rujo uttered with a slight twitch in his brow from the discomfort of having his hand slowly crushed. It took a second for Sora to realize what he meant before he averted his gaze onto their respective hands locked together from the greeting. Rujo's hand seemed pretty awkward the way it was about to cave in. Sora withdrew his hand back to his side in a blink of an eye. Harm to his new partner by his own hands would never be his intention. He just doesn't know his own strength. Despite lacking aura right now. Aura is connected to one's health in three ways after all.

In an instant, Sora felt weak in his legs again and fell to the ground on his front. He had been using Rujo's hand as a balance to keep himself up. Rujo simply marked it down as the little aura he isn't able to sense on him, and that this partner might be more eccentric than he thought. He was only able to find Sora by the usage of aura he was used to fend off the Beowolves. Though it was only when he used Tier-one aura that he was finally able to pinpoint his exact location. Being thankful that he was able to intervene when he did.

Sora remained on the ground. The only indication of his breathing told that he is still alive. He couldn't get up even if he wanted to. Well, this will turn out to be one odd introduction. "Sora." He spoke, trying not to get any dirt in his mouth.. Rujo let out a small chuckle. 'Yep, definitely the weirdest weirdo I ever met. But I can tell he has a good heart.' Rujo thought merrily as he crouched down over to his grounded partner and took a hold of his arm. Carefully hoisting it over his own shoulder. He supported Sora up on his feet again by standing.

Sora felt inclined to depend on his partner, because that's what they are for. Though he didn't want to be an outright burden to him from the start. So he started to wiggle himself out of Rujo's grip, only for him to grip onto Sora's hand with the arm upon his shoulder. Rujo shot him a stern, yet well-meaning stare. "Don't worry. I got you." Though his look was piercing, his tone held no hostility whatsoever. Sora ceased his struggle and allowed Rujo to do as he pleases in means of helping him. "We're partners now. Put a little more faith in me, Sora." Rujo spoke in quiet honesty. Truly, those words touched Sora. Not only has he found a trustworthy partner. But now he believes he has found a friend that will last a lifetime.

* * *

**(A/N): Eeyup! Sora's partner will be another OC character. Entering now, Rujo Arisato! Now I know adding more than one OC character might make a few readers skeptical of the story. I do too, unless they really know how to make it work in their favor. And I've also read a few stories that are pretty good with the addition of OC characters. But this OC character has a lot of thought put into it, more than I had expected for. This OC character is not my own, however. I had some help from my older brother make this character. I never would have thought that he would be so interested. At first he was very skeptical and awkward whenever I mentioned my story to him, as if he wanted nothing to do with it. Little by little, as I asked for he feedback about my story, he became a part of it. And now this story is something we do the together. We've pieced together Rujo's attire, personality, past, and what is to come later on. I'm very happy because of that, we have something else to do together as nerdy brothers. It brings a tear to my eye just thinking about it. I'm sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't get emotional.**

**Okay, so the the unlucky candidates for being Sora's partner that did not make the cut would have been Velvet Scarlatina, Sun Wukong, or Cardin Winchester. **

**Velvet would have been the most fitting to be Sora's partner and that would help with character development for the both of them. Unfortunately, the two of them being partners would have greatly interfered and contradicted with what I have planned for them. So that was a no-go. I'm sorry Velvet, your cute bunny charms can't win 'em all. Even though I do think you are most adorable. It really is a shame, but I'm goin' have to let you go. Now go, find your partner before I change my mind.**

**Sun Wukong. Now he would have been the most convenient to use. I know he doesn't attend Beacon from the start of the year and has his own team in the series. This is my story though, I can switch things up a bit if I want to. Except I didn't think about him up until my older brother and I started planning about Rujo. Him being a Faunus and all would not only be fitting for what I have in store. But I feared that after a certain arc, he would not really that much of a character to this story while being Sora's partner. That is why he would be most convenient to use, except I don't want to do that for that reason. I really don't like tossing aside characters when they're in a position to be so much more. Better luck next time.**

**Fitting into team CRDL wouldn't really that much trouble for Sora, or whatever the name would be if he were to join Cardin's team. He could probably replace anyone on the team and they probably wouldn't be missed for the reason that people don't seem to like the team anyway. It would have also made everything convenient since most of Sora's interaction during an arc is going to be with Cardin and his team. However, with the lack of canon characters on team CRDL if Sora were to join, that threatens a future plot that will come to be. Cardin, in my opinion, would have been the perfect partner for Sora. You'll just have to stick with just being friends with Sora. Friend-zoned!**

**If you like my story, please feel free to favorite and/or follow. Leave a review if you want to as well. Any kind of review, as long as it is honest to how you feel toward this story. It really helps a lot, and I would highly appreciate it. (**Seriously, you guys have no idea how much it truly means to me when you Favorite/Follow. I get this good feeling in me whenever I see it grow, even by one. Just got my first review and I was super psyched just getting one! And it is a good review. I was smiling like an idiot! I read it over and over whenever I need a confidence boost. So thank you very much for my first review.**)**

**One again, thank you for taking the time to read the fourth chapter of my first story.**


End file.
